


Cuidado: Ele morde!

by liralia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Controlling mother, Cousins, M/M, Original Character(s), Reunion, Thorki - Freeform, Violence, Werewolf, difficult childhood, vampire
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Se tinha uma coisa que Loki odiava era ser obrigado a fazer algo. E quando ele era colocado numa situação sem saídas, então, era capaz de fazer loucuras.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Uma sexta atípica

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história tem vários personagens originais para preencher espaços que não achei que combinassem com personagens que existem no universo de Thor.

Foi no final do dia, quando o céu já estava quase todo pintado de tons escuros, que Loki viu um nome na tela do celular que o fez torcer os lábios em desagrado. Pensou em ignorar a chamada, realmente tentado a fingir que não tinha ouvido, mas não era muito sábio deixar Nal Vasilien esperando. Conhecia sua mãe bem o suficiente para saber que isso não acabaria bem caso o fizesse.

Atendeu a contragosto e não ficou nem um pouco surpreso quando ela, sem nem considerar saudá-lo com um “Olá, filho” ou qualquer coisa assim, já foi ditando ordens.

Lançou um olhar entediado para a jovem selkie que o esperava na porta do escritório. Ela trançava os próprios cabelos azuis, enquanto sorria parecendo adivinhar quem era do outro lado da chamada.

— Eu estou... ocupado com umas revisões. — falou, claramente querendo não seguir com os caprichos da sua genitora. Era por isso, inclusive, que ele tinha saído da casa dos pais na primeira oportunidade.

— _Não importa._ — respondeu incisiva. — _Venha para o jantar hoje às 19 horas. Não se atrase. E venha preparado para passar o final de semana aqui. —_ e sem se despedir, a chamada foi encerrada.

Loki encarou o celular fazendo uma careta.

— Pelo visto a madame vampirona continua não aceitando “não” como resposta. — a selkie, que tinha se aproximado mais da mesa dele, riu do longo suspiro dado pelo colega.

— Sorte a sua por nunca a ter conhecido pessoalmente, Maile.

— E sorte a sua de ter terminado a maior parte do trabalho para ter _todo_ o tempo disponível para aproveitar com sua família. — deu um sorrisinho irônico, jogando a trança para trás. — Vai precisar ir quando?

— Infelizmente, agora. — disse olhando para o relógio na parede. Se não saísse logo acabaria se atrasando.

— Oh. As meninas sentirão sua falta hoje à noite. Emma estava especialmente ansiosa. Acho até que ela tinha planos pra você...

Loki sorriu com os lábios fechados. Tinha percebido os olhares longos e insinuantes durante toda a manhã e sabia bem quais eram os tipos de planos envolvidos.

— Quem sabe numa próxima vez? — deu um aceno breve e saiu da sala, aproveitando para piscar charmosamente ao passar próximo de Emma nos corredores.

Emma era de fato uma fae exuberante que ele não se importaria de adicionar na lista de transas casuais. Mais tarde talvez ligasse para ela a fim de marcar algo para o sábado ou domingo, mas para isso precisaria antes convencer a sua mãe de desistir da ideia de reunião familiar prolongada. Ou talvez apenas escapasse quando estivessem distraídos, afinal nunca fora um exemplo de filho perfeitamente obediente e não era agora que pretendia ser.

Caminhou em direção ao seu carro com algum ânimo já imaginando a fúria de sua mãe por ter sido desobedecida, mas por enquanto apenas tentaria adivinhar o que Nal estaria tramando por trás desse súbito encontro.

Porque, sim, ele tinha certeza que havia algo a mais. Sempre tinha.

* * *

Loki desceu do carro e entregou a chave para o manobrista antes de erguer o olhar para a mansão onde passara a maior parte de sua desgostosa infância. Contudo, apesar do imenso desprazer de estar voltando ali, ele vestiu um sorriso tranquilo e adentrou com seu habitual modo elegante de andar.

Mal passou pelo hall de entrada quando avistou sua mãe conversando com uma criada da casa. E pela linguagem corporal das duas percebia-se que não era uma conversa amigável. A criada inclinou a cabeça parecendo pedir desculpa e só quando ela sumiu num corredor adjacente foi que Nal direcionou o olhar para o filho.

Linhas de severidade marcavam o rosto jovem que em nada denunciava a verdadeira idade dela. Os cabelos escuros, similares aos de Loki, desciam abundantes até a cintura; e até o tom de pele dos dois era o mesmo. A primeira notável diferença, e ele agradecia muito por isso, era a cor dos olhos. Enquanto os de sua mãe eram de um vermelho-cruel, os dele eram verdes-maliciosos iguais aos do pai.

Podiam passar anos sem se ver, mas o peso julgador daqueles olhos escarlates nunca mudaria. Pelo menos agora isso já não causavam tanto efeito em Loki como quando ele era mais novo, então simplesmente continuou com a tranquilidade na medida certa no rosto.

— Admirável. Chegou realmente a tempo. — a matriarca o examinou de cima a baixo, fazendo uma cara de desagrado logo depois. Aparentemente as roupas que usava não eram suficientemente caras para agradar o gosto refinado dela. — Ao menos em pontualidade você não desaponta.

Loki mordeu a língua para não dar uma resposta malcriada. As vezes sentia pena da sua irmã, Hela, que ainda era nova demais para escapar das garras da mãe, mas aí se lembrava que ela era tão ou mais terrível que todos eles juntos.

— _Também_ _e_ stava com saudades _,_ mãe. ­— foi preciso muito autocontrole para não revirar os olhos. — Agora que estou aqui vai me explicar o motivo de reunir nossa família de repente?

A mulher apenas limitou-se a encará-lo demoradamente.

— Explicarei durante o jantar. A maioria chegou, mas só começaremos quando Ileana aparecer.

Loki ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Ileana era a irmã gêmea de sua mãe — portanto, sua tia — que tinha largado as tradições familiares de pureza sanguínea e fugido de casa para se casar com um lycan. Ela acabou abandonando o sobrenome renomado dos Vasilien para adotar o do marido que era Alström. Algo considerado muito baixo entre os clãs de vampiros.

Apesar dessa traição, que era a maneira como sua mãe costumava se referir ao ocorrido, elas voltaram a conversar depois que as duas ficaram grávidas num período muito próximo. Talvez por influência dos hormônios ou instinto maternal, ninguém tinha certeza. Nal, entretanto, ainda encarava com desaprovação o casamento de sua irmã. Vez ou outra soltava comentários ácidos sobre o esposo dela, mas a fim de não perder contato com a sua única parente viva tentava até suportá-los.

Um pensamento divertido ocorreu a Loki. Será que Thor, o filho do meio de Ileana, apareceria também? Ele era mais velho por questão de um mês e meio, e fazia anos que não o via, pois um pouco antes de alcançarem a adolescência Thor simplesmente parou de frequentar a propriedade dos Vasilien. Claro que Loki tinha bastante convicção de que ao menos 90% dos motivos para Thor não colocar mais os pés ali tinha sido por causa de suas muitas “brincadeiras”. Uma das lembranças que mais despertavam nostalgia em Loki era uma de quando o amarrara entre quatro estacas no jardim para tentar fazer uma tatuagem com uma adaga que ganhara de presente do pai. (Tatuagem essa que não deu certo por causa da regeneração absurdamente rápida do garoto lycan.) Portanto, havia grandes chances de Thor ter adquirido ao menos um pequeno trauma depois dos muitos verões com Loki.

Foi com essa ideia em mente — de se divertir novamente as custas de Thor — que Loki esperou pacientemente conversando com alguns tios e primos por parte de pai. Somente cerca de vinte minutos depois que seu pai, Ciprian, e Hela chegaram junto com a parte Alström da família.

Loki passou rapidamente o olhar sobre a figura silenciosa do pai, em seguida pela bela forma entediada de sua irmã e então pelo animado casal Alström que vinha conversando logo atrás. Ileana, diferente de Nal, deixava os cabelos pretos na altura do queixo e repicados de um jeito moderninho, deixando-a com um ar descontraído. Andrik, seu esposo, tinha os fios loiro-escuros e estava tão nervoso como sempre parecia ficar quando vinha para a casa Vasilien.

Ainda deu tempo de ver o topo loiro das cabeças de Katerina e Arin — a filha mais velha e o filho mais novo dos Alström, respectivamente — mas antes que tivesse chance de procurar por Thor, Ileana apressou-se para apertar suas bochechas.

— Loki, querido, há quanto tempo! — disse sua tia com covinhas nas bochechas de tanto sorrir. Seus olhos vermelhos passavam tanta amabilidade que Loki se perguntava como ela podia ser irmã da sua mãe.

— Olá, Ileana. — respondeu, deslizando sutilmente as mãos dela para longe de seu rosto.

— Me chame de tia, Loki! — riu um pouco sem se deixar chatear por ter as mãos afastadas. — Você se tornou um belíssimo homem. Aliás, vi sua foto no jornal. Faz um ótimo trabalho lá, não é?

Loki olhou de esguelha para a mãe que o encarava tão severa quanto sempre. Ele até pensou em aproveitar para irritá-la um pouco ao conversar sobre o trabalho que ela achava tão indigno, mas acabou ficando mudo quando Thor finalmente entrou em seu campo de visão. Thor não lembrava em nada o rapaz franzino que fora na infância e que gania sempre que Loki o capturava. Estava mais alto, o rosto agora era barbado, tinha deixado o cabelo crescer e o prendia num rabo de cavalo baixo. As roupas, ao menos, continuavam tão despojadas como sempre.

Mas o mais surpreendente foi quando ele caminhou até Loki com um sorrisão largo e apertou sua mão como se todas as maldades sofridas na infância não tivessem deixado um traço sequer de trauma.

Loki era a própria personificação do espanto.

— Nossa! Você não mudou nada, Loki! — comentou o loiro sem desmanchar o sorriso, dando tapas consideravelmente fortes no ombro do outro.

Ileana, que continuava ali perto, fez um grunhido de reprovação.

— Está com problema de vista, filho? Ele está muito mais bonito do que era quando criança. Sinceramente, achei que você era mais perceptivo.

Thor riu do comentário da mãe, em seguida reformulando sua fala anterior para “Você mudou para muito melhor”.

Loki continuou o encarando completamente mudo, sem saber o que falar para continuar a conversa. Felizmente não foi nem preciso responder, pois Nal anunciou o início do jantar bem a tempo.

Pela primeira vez na vida Loki fico agradecido com uma interrupção de sua mãe.

* * *

Mastigando o alimento sem realmente saboreá-lo, Loki estava mais focado em ficar analisando Thor da maneira mais discreta que conseguia. Ele estava sentado à sua frente na mesa e conversava alguma aleatoriedade com Hela. E ela estava sorrindo, o que já era bem raro por sinal, parecendo estar paquerando o loiro. Ou talvez só estivesse maquinando alguma artimanha.

Cerrou os lábios, amassando o garfo que tinha em mãos. Antes imaginava que quando o reencontrasse, Thor ficaria nervoso só de estar em sua presença e estremeceria sempre que os olhares se cruzassem. Jamais imaginaria, no entanto, que Thor apareceria todo sorrisos e que depois simplesmente o ignoraria daquela forma.

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando Nal se levantou e bateu com sutileza um garfo na taça para chamar atenção de todos.

— Como bem sabem o aniversário de Ciprian é nesse mês e depois de avaliar as melhores datas, resolvi antecipar a festa para este final de semana. — um murmúrio de concordância se espalhou ao mesmo tempo que um calafrio percorreu as costas de Loki. Estranhou.

— Vai completar quantos anos, Cipri? — perguntou um dos irmãos mais velhos do seu pai.

— Certamente menos do que você. E com todos os fios de cabelo na cabeça. — respondeu com o mesmo tom venenoso, embora um sorriso amigável contornasse seus lábios.

O irmão gargalhou como se aquele tipo de troca de farpas fosse sempre daquela forma entre eles. E provavelmente era.

Nal esperou o silêncio voltar, com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão repreendedora, para continuar.

— Como dizia antes de ser interrompida, também devem saber que o dia dos namorados é neste domingo. Uma data tão propícia como essa não poderia ser desperdiçada, então realizaremos um baile com todos os grandes clãs da cidade e... — um sorriso suspeito brincou nos lábios pintados de vermelho. — Durante este baile Loki, meu primogênito, escolherá uma noiva.

Loki só não engasgou porque enfim não estava bebendo nem comendo nada há uns bons minutos. A mãe o encarou como se o desafiasse a ir contra ela diante todos aqueles familiares e ele mascarou bem sua surpresa. O único sinal de desconforto foi quando engoliu em seco antes de falar.

— Sempre com as melhores ideias, mãe. Como poderia discordar?

Nesse momento sentiu vários pares de olhos curiosos recaírem em si, um em especial de um azul cerúleo incrível, mas Loki não deu atenção.

O jantar depois disso foi seguido com muitos comentários animados e até com apostas sobre como seria a futura noiva dele. E sentindo que a máscara de tranquilidade estava perto de se desfazer, Loki foi para o banheiro mais próximo. Mal encostara a porta atrás de si e contorceu o rosto numa expressão de raiva. De tudo o que sua mãe podia ter inventado tinha que ser logo um casamento? Agarrou a beirada da pia, encarando seu reflexo no espelho amplo.

Que ideia ridícula!

Inspirou e expirou profundamente para recuperar a calma.

— Ha! Casamento! — repetiu, rindo de incredulidade.

Sua mãe estava louca se achava que ele realmente seguiria obediente algo como aquilo. Agora que estava um pouco mais calmo percebia que só precisaria adiantar seus planos de fuga. Antes tinha cogitado em ir embora no final do sábado, quando ninguém estivesse prestando atenção, e ainda aproveitaria para encontrar Emma com sua promessa de uma noite inesquecível. Agora ele só precisava ir embora naquela noite mesmo quando todos se recolhessem para seus cômodos.

Livre do desespero inicial, piscou para seu próprio reflexo.

— Vendo com mais calma até que não é tão terr—

A porta do banheiro foi aberta e por ela passou um homem alto e loiro bem familiar.

— Opa, Loki! Achei que o banheiro estivesse vazio. — explicou ele, no entanto, fechando a porta atrás de si ao invés de sair do cômodo.

Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha lembrando-se de súbito da frustração de não ter reencontrado o Thor assustadiço de suas memórias. Cruzou os braços encarando o loiro.

— Thor. — sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro mal humorado. — Agora que viu que está ocupado, pode sair.

O outro ergueu as mãos.

— Calma, só quero saber se você está bem. A notícia do casamento parecia ter te pegado de surpresa.

Loki bufou incrédulo. Tinha certeza que sua máscara de inabalável estivera perfeita mesmo durante a informação inesperada. Não tinha como uma pessoa como Thor ter percebido o quão perturbado tinha ficado.

... Ou tinha?

— Então vai me dizer que o cachorrinho que maltratei por anos está preocupado pelo quão afetado fiquei com um futuro noivado? — indagou ao se aproximar para cutucar o peito dele e expondo os próprios caninos pontiagudos, tentando despertar qualquer reação. Afinal, melhor momento do que esse não teria, já que planejava ir embora o mais cedo que conseguisse.

Thor, no entanto, sequer recuou como fazia antigamente. Não se encolheu ou estremeceu de medo. Ao invés disso ele deu um meio sorriso predador ao avançar um passo, fazendo com que Loki recuasse em choque até se ver encurralado diante da pia.

— Por quê? Não posso me preocupar? — apoiou as duas mãos na pia, mas sem encostar de fato no outro. Apenas cercando-o para prevenir uma possível fuga. — Ou acha que eu ficaria tão traumatizado que só iria querer o seu mal?

Loki o encarou sem dizer uma palavra. Sentia uma aura de dominância tão forte do lycan que ficou confuso. Como ele, que nem sangue puro era, conseguira evoluir tanto?

— Então você lembra.

— Com certeza, primo. Passei muitas noites dormindo mal por causa das suas _brincadeiras_. Por isso parei de vir, inclusive. — Loki bufou, fazendo pouco caso. — Mas aí eu percebi que mesmo assim não conseguia te tirar da cabeça. Que os anos passavam e o seu rosto ainda me incomodava.

— Então é vingança o que o vira-lata quer? — perguntou num tom de escárnio.

Escárnio esse que não foi efetivo, visto que Thor apenas aumentou o sorriso exibindo os dentes, os caninos para ser mais específico, que se tornaram pontiagudos demais para ser de um simples lycan. A cor dos olhos tornou-se bem mais intenso, num tom azul vibrante e sobrenatural.

Nesse momento Loki percebeu que ele não tinha herdado apenas as características de um lado da família, mas dos dois... Um lobo-vampiro!

— Você... É um híbrido. Mas você só mostrava habilidades de lycans! — falou dessa vez verdadeiramente surpreso, de repente muito incomodado de perceber que ele mirava seu pescoço.

­— Meus pais demoraram a perceber que eu também tinha herdado genes vampíricos. Depois que descobriram, de repente fez sentido o porquê de eu ser tão desengonçado e estar demorando tanto para crescer: eu precisava de sangue também.

Loki arregalou os olhos quando o viu inclinar o rosto para perto do seu pescoço. Se havia algo que era considerado uma desonra para um vampiro de classe alta era deixar que alguém o mordesse, principalmente se não fosse consensual e de classe mais baixa que a sua. Por um momento uma pontada de preocupação cruzou seu ser, mas antes que decidisse empurrá-lo ou neutralizá-lo, Thor se afastou sem as presas aparentes ou o brilho sobrenatural no olhar.

— Espero que possamos nos divertir juntos novamente, Loki. — disse e saiu do banheiro, deixando um Loki muito descrente para trás.

O que tinha sido aquilo?


	2. Um sábado desvantajoso

As conversas após o jantar tinham se estendido demais e quando cada um começou a se recolher para os respectivos quartos já passava de uma hora da manhã. Loki andava calmamente pelo corredor, tentando não parecer ansioso demais. Teria ido para o quarto mais cedo caso Katerina, a irmã mais velha de Thor, não tivesse grudado nele o tempo todo.

Se conheciam desde criança, mas Katerina nunca tinha demonstrado qualquer interesse nele até o tal anúncio de noivado. Era perceptível o quanto ela odiava pertencer a uma família tão pouco prestigiada quanto a dos lycan e agora Loki percebia que ela faria de tudo para ascender socialmente. Até casar com o filho de uma ditadora que todos temiam como Nal Vasilien.

Suspirou. Loki não a culpava. Afinal, se não tivesse sido criado numa família de status considerável e não conhecesse a hipocrisia de perto, provavelmente também desejaria o topo.

Alcançou a maçaneta da porta do seu quarto poucos minutos depois, mas quando estava prestes a abrir a porta sentiu surgirem duas presenças atrás de si. Virou-se despreocupado, reconhecendo os rostos de dois dos homens que trabalhavam para a sua mãe.

— A senhora Vasilien o aguarda. — informou o guarda da direita que possuía uma cicatriz antiga no rosto.

Loki analisou rapidamente a situação. Aqueles dois estavam entre os melhores da segurança da mansão e talvez ele até conseguisse neutraliza-los para conseguir escapar, mas isso iria exigir esforço demais. Esforço esse que nem era tão garantido de dar bons resultados.

E foi por isso que se deixou levar pelos corredores decorados com quadros caríssimos e lâmpadas de formato curioso. Afinal, só precisava dar um pouco de atenção a sua mãe. Uma pequena compensação, no seu ponto de vista, já que no dia seguinte não estaria mais presente. Quando chegaram numa sala de leitura, os guardas saíram e fecharam as grandes portas duplas, dando privacidade para o que fosse acontecer ali.

Sentada numa poltrona perto da lareira do cômodo, Nal levou uma xícara, provavelmente com chá e sangue, aos lábios uma última vez antes de depositá-la na mesinha ao lado. O olhar austero não saindo de cima de Loki desde que ele adentrara a sala.

— Queria me ver, mãe?

A mulher uniu as mãos sobre o colo, sem respondê-lo.

— O que achou da ideia da festa junto com um noivado? — indagou perscrutando o rosto do filho em busca de qualquer mudança de expressão. Contudo, ele era tão bom em mascarar os sentimentos quanto ela própria. — Conversei pessoalmente com os pais das famílias que considerei mais importantes e a princípio não acharam a ideia tão interessante, mas, como sabe, sei ser persuasiva.

Loki deu alguns passos despreocupados em direção a mãe, parando numa distância respeitável.

— Sim, eu sei. E como disse no jantar: sempre com ótimas ideias, mãe. — disse usando seu melhor tom imparcial.

Nal levantou da poltrona e se aproximou dele, o encarando de perto. Ela era ligeiramente mais baixa que Loki, mas possuía uma aura de poder que lhe lembrava o perigo de uma deusa da guerra. Nal sorriu e Loki não gostou nada disso.

— Então vai me dizer que não planejava fugir quando todos fossem dormir? Acha que não conheço o filho que tenho? — numa velocidade incrível ela agarrou a mão esquerda dele, perfurando-o com uma das unhas acuminadas bem no meio da palma. Loki mal teve tempo de reagir antes de cair com um dos joelhos tocando o chão. — Por muitos anos venho aguentado sua rebeldia e atitudes indecorosas, Loki, mas não deixarei que estrague essa oportunidade que estou dando a você. E você não irá me decepcionar.

— O que está fazendo?! — grunhiu irritado, não conseguindo livrar a mão onde ela afundava a unha mais e mais, até verter os primeiros pingos de sangue no chão. Mal conseguia erguer o rosto para encará-la.

— Você sabe bem o que é.

E ele realmente sabia. Uma aura pesada e antiga de dominância quase o impedia de respirar, deixando-o, também, paralisado na posição em que caíra. Fazia a de Thor, sentida anteriormente no banheiro, parecer brincadeira de criança. Aquela era a força de uma líder de clã. Mas também não era apenas isso. Loki rangeu os dentes quando sentiu o braço queimar como se estivesse sendo mergulhado em lava. Linhas escuras começaram a surgir do ponto pressionado na mão, desenhando em sua pele traços que ora se entrelaçavam, ora pareciam se evitar, mas que paravam ao alcançarem a pele um pouco além do ombro.

Estava sendo obrigado a um Pacto Impelido.

— Durante todo o final de semana _você_ está proibido de sair dos limites do terreno da mansão, então aproveite bem esse tempo livre que terá até a noite de domingo para repensar o modo como tem vivido e como tem envergonhado o nome da família. — iniciou ela, admirando com orgulho as linhas que provocara na tez pálida do filho. — E domingo à noite, durante o baile, escolherá um par. Alguém à altura da família e que mereça estar entre nossa estirpe, claro. Fiz com cuidado a lista de convidados, então tenho certeza que você estará escolhendo entre as melhores opções disponíveis. Meu erro foi deixá-lo livre demais por todos esses anos, Loki, mas não se preocupe. Irei perdoá-lo de todas as suas birras infantis quando estiver bem casado. Ainda estar solteiro nessa idade sem qualquer pretensão de relacionamento sério é uma vergonha para os Vasilien. E caso resolva se rebelar a este pacto... Sabe bem o que pode acontecer. — disse, finalmente largando a mão dele.

Loki esboçou um sorriso irônico apesar do sofrimento da dor ainda estampar seus olhos. Suor escorria pela sua têmpora e também pelas costas, a pele ardia como se tivesse acabado de ser marcado com ferro quente. Por pouco, muito pouco, que não tinha desabado ali mesmo no chão.

— Tudo isso só para controlar seu próprio filho, Nal?!

Nal ergueu o queixo, sorrindo cruelmente com os lábios unidos.

— Isso, meu filho, é apenas uma demonstração do que sou capaz para deixar essa família no bom caminho.

* * *

Deitado na cama do quarto destinado a si, Loki encarou a prova do acordo unilateral no braço. Tinha sido muito idiota ao ir encontrá-la sem nem ao menos suspeitar que aquilo poderia acontecer. Isso também indicava que lá no fundo acreditara que por ser sua mãe ela não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Pelo visto nunca estivera mais errado.

Quando voltou para o quarto depois da “conversa” com Nal, Loki pulou da janela e tentou sair das terras Vasilien mesmo assim. No entanto, mal conseguira dar um passo além da fronteira — que era demarcada por uma linha de arbustos podados em forma circular — quando o corpo convulsionou com tanta dor que irradiou por todas as terminações nervosas. Foi com muita dificuldade que conseguiu se arrastar de volta e agradeceu por não haver testemunhas do seu mais que infeliz teste.

Sentindo-se momentaneamente derrotado, voltou outra vez para o quarto, borbulhando em ira. Ainda tentou dormir, mas depois de passar horas encarando seu próprio braço sem um pingo de sono, ele jogou as cobertas para o lado e foi para uma área da mansão que não visitava a vários anos: a pista de arquearia.

* * *

Atirar com um arco era como andar de bicicleta, depois que se aprende nunca mais se esquece. Então, mesmo sem pegar num arco há muito tempo, Loki sentiu a velha familiaridade voltar ao pausar a respiração e soltar a corda, fazendo a flecha cortar o ar em direção ao alvo.

Infelizmente, talvez por ainda sentir a raiva correndo por suas veias, estava longe de acertar o centro do alvo. E a cada flecha que ia parar nas beiradas, sua ira parecia aumentar ainda mais ao invés de sentir a paz que costumava ter ao praticar o esporte.

— O que aconteceu para conseguir deixá-lo tão enfurecido assim? — a pergunta surpreendeu Loki que virou o rosto avistando Thor parado, numa das paredes da sala, de braços cruzados.

Era só o que faltava!

— Isso não é da sua conta. — retrucou duro, voltando a puxar uma flecha da aljava.

Outra flecha partiu do arco, acertando dessa vez a parte azul do alvo. Loki nem disfarçou o resmungo irritado.

— Isso me lembra que uma vez você decidiu treinar com o arco acertando em uma maçã na minha cabeça. Felizmente naquela época sua mira era melhor do que é agora, senão eu teria perdido um olho. — comentou bem-humorado.

Loki simplesmente o ignorou e continuou atirando até que a raiva o consumiu e jogou o arco no chão com força. Praticar o maldito tiro não estava adiantando nem um pouco.

— A sua irritação é por causa disso? — perguntou Thor, aproveitando-se do momento de distração do outro para pegar o braço dele e puxar a manga da blusa que Loki vestia. — Um Pacto Impelido... Você também fez um em mim certa vez. Por que não o quebra?

Puxando a mão, Loki o olhou como se fosse retardado. E quando, exatamente, ele tinha se aproximado?

— Esse não é como aquele que botei em você e que em questão de horas tinha se desfeito. Eu mal conseguia fazer algo decente naquela época. Não. Esse é bem mais forte, pois foi feito por um líder.

— Sua mãe. — cruzou os braços, compreendendo. Algo feito com a força de alguém que liderava um clã realmente tinha proporções bem diferentes de dificuldade. — Então vai simplesmente aceitar?

— Óbvio que não. Por acaso não me conhece?

— Conheço. Mas poderia conhecer mais...

Os lábios de Thor se curvaram num sorriso tão malicioso que Loki se esqueceu momentaneamente de sua raiva. Curioso com o súbito interesse de Thor em si, o moreno aproximou-se do outro como uma serpente que só esperava uma boa chance de atacar, levando os dedos para tocar o queixo alheio.

— Isso me lembra uma coisa... Que espécie de diversão está esperando ter comigo, Thor?

O mestiço permaneceu de braços cruzados, avaliando o belo rosto da pessoa perto de si.

— Uma que certamente o agradaria também.

Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Um pouco presunçoso, não? O que te faz achar que conseguiria me agradar? Além disso não durmo com vira-latas.

Thor riu.

— Se você fosse tão contra assim, com certeza teria me batido e ido embora antes que eu sequer sugerisse.

— E o que garante que não farei isso agora? Confiança em excesso também é veneno.

O loiro inclinou a cabeça, aproximando os rostos.

— Pode continuar tentando me enganar com palavras, Loki, mas sinto um cheiro inconfundível de interesse vindo de você.

De repente Loki fechou a cara. Ele não podia ter baixado as barreiras tanto assim, podia? Fazendo questão de antes ocultar suas intenções e cheiros, ele agarrou os ombros de Thor e deu uma joelhada forte no estômago dele. O loiro curvou-se arfando um pouco, surpreso pelo golpe.

— Não ache que só por ter um rosto bonitinho que eu vou cair aos seus pés.

— Então assume que acha meu rosto bonito? — Thor riu fazendo Loki contrair ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

Recusando-se a continuar aquela conversa sem fundamento, Loki girou nos calcanhares e partiu da sala de arquearia. Precisava ocupar a mente com coisas mais úteis como, por exemplo, arquitetar seus próximos passos até o fatídico domingo.

* * *

Fingindo ler um livro de ficção científica qualquer na biblioteca, Loki ajeitou as pernas esticadas sobre o puff negro e virou uma página. Não demorou a perceber que sua preciosa mãe tinha feito grande parte dos funcionários da casa ficar de olho nele. Provavelmente para ter certeza que não estava tentando achar uma saída mirabolante.

Tolice dela, claro. Afinal, Loki não precisava de nada além de sua mente geniosa para encontrar um meio de escapar, e ele já tinha pensado em uma solução há um par de horas. Agora só precisava agir o mais normal possível para não levantar suspeitas desnecessárias antes da hora certa.

_Como está a sua marca do pacto?_

Imediatamente Loki reconheceu a voz do pai em sua cabeça. Aquela era uma habilidade que poucos tinham conhecimento e que este usava em raras ocasiões. Ciprian deveria estar pelas proximidades apesar de não conseguir vê-lo em parte alguma.

— Sabia que a madame Nal planejava isso? — perguntou num sussurro, pois não tinha o mesmo dom do pai.

_Não, soube mais tarde por ela própria. Mas não interferiria mesmo se soubesse com antecedência. É de conhecimento de todos que ela quis casar comigo porque prefiro ser imparcial na maioria dos casos._

É, Loki sabia. E isso tinha seus lados bons, mas também tinha muitos lados ruins. Principalmente em casos que o apoio do pai teria sido fundamental.

Percebendo que o filho não falaria mais nada, Ciprian continuou:

 _Está havendo algumas apostas entre os membros da nossa família desde aquele jantar. Alguns apostaram que dessa vez você não tem escapatória. Outros que talvez encontre uma boa moça na festa e se dê bem depois de tudo. Katerina acha que tem chances de ser escolhida. E Thor..._ — houve uma pausa e Loki teve a ligeira impressão de que seu pai estava sorrindo. — ... _apostou que até o final da noite do domingo Nal irá desmaiar por algo que você fizer._

Loki piscou, franzindo o cenho.

— Como assim...?

_Agora preciso ir. Sua mãe quer conversar sobre a contabilidade da festa._

E dito isso a voz desapareceu, deixando Loki perdido em seus pensamentos. Desejou ter perguntado ao pai sobre quais eram as recompensas da aposta, mas preferiu não se preocupar com isso. Somente a possibilidade de tirar algo daqueles familiares que riam as suas custas já o empolgava o suficiente para trabalhar em uma saída mais mirabolante do que a que tinha planejado anteriormente.

Algo que fizesse sua mãe ficar de queixo caído.

Literalmente.

* * *

Novamente andando pelos corredores quietos, Loki teve o cuidado de evitar passar perto dos seguranças aleatórios da mansão, apesar de ter espalhado discretamente mais cedo algumas histórias sobre sua infância com Thor para não levantar curiosidade excessiva sobre uma visita noturna. Tão silencioso quanto possível ele chegou até a porta pretendida e a abriu apenas o suficiente para passar, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Seus olhos primeiro focaram no ambiente semiobscurecido. A cama estava lotada de papeis e livros grossos espalhados pela colcha — num deles Loki conseguiu ler rapidamente algo como “Anatomia para biólogos” —, e sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama estava um Thor bastante surpreso com sua invasão, com um notebook no colo. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais desalinhados que o habitual e uma caneta repousava sobre uma de suas orelhas.

— Hm, olá? Fique à vontade — respondeu a uma pergunta que nem tinha sido pronunciada, mas pela cara do outro supôs que estivesse querendo saber.

Loki pigarreou tentando não dá muita importância para o fato do híbrido estar usando nada mais do que uma camisa de botões completamente aberta e uma cueca. Algo naquela visão tinha lhe deixado ligeiramente agitado, mas logo tratou de suprimir isso e iniciar a conversa que tinha lhe feito ir ali.

— Sabe a suposta aposta que você fez antes? — Loki sorriu maroto quando Thor não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso por ele saber daquilo. — Você vai triplicar o valor dela.


	3. Um domingo do balacobaco (parte 1)

— E por que, exatamente, eu faria isso? — Thor perguntou enquanto prendia o cabelo com um elástico que estava no pulso, e fechava o notebook no colo.

— Porque eu vou fazer você ganhar.

Loki começou a andar pelo quarto, observando os móveis de tom escuro e os pertences do loiro que estavam largados pelo chão e pela poltrona que havia no cômodo. Pelo visto Thor não era uma das pessoas mais organizadas no mundo, mas pelo menos não estava sentindo mal cheiro algum.

— Então vai realmente conseguir desmaiá-la? — um sorriso divertido brotou em seus lábios.

Loki se aproximou de onde ele estava, ostentando, por sua vez, um meio sorriso malicioso.

— E você vai me ajudar nisso.

Thor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Vou?

— Obviamente. E tenho certeza de que irá gostar.

Thor ainda não fazia ideia de que se tratava o plano, mas se Loki estava tão interessado assim em incluí-lo, não se faria de rogado.

— Então vamos conversar sobre os detalhes.

* * *

Loki somente voltou para seu quarto por volta das duas da manhã, depois de explicar todos os pormenores do seu plano a Thor. Surpreendentemente o loiro demonstrou certa relutância em relação a alguns pontos, mas utilizando de sua ótima lábia, conseguiu convencê-lo de que não havia problema algum.

Ele estava satisfeito com a própria ideia e bastante ansioso para dar início, mas por enquanto precisava se esforçar para parecer calmo e resignado com o destino escolhido por sua mãe. Por isso quando o movimento na casa aumentou por grande parte dos convidados já estarem despertos, Loki saiu do quarto e foi procurar algo para se distrair.

Como tinha deixado Thor responsável por arranjar todo o material necessário e também por organizar o local, acabou ficando sem ter o que fazer de importante durante o dia. Resolveu então tentar relaxar de novo na pista de arquearia, mas após dez parcos minutos um monte das jovens candidatas a noivas apareceu para lhe observar. A princípio ele acreditou que conseguiria ignorar, porém, elas ficavam tentando puxar assunto o tempo inteiro. Isso sem falar dos tantos elogios que faziam quanto a sua performance com o arco.

Conteve a vontade de suspirar e ensaiou um sorriso tranquilo antes de avisá-las que iria tentar ler algo na biblioteca. Percebeu tarde demais que não deveria ter dito para onde iria, já que todas as filhas de clãs importantes resolveram aparecer casualmente na biblioteca, impedindo qualquer chance de ter sossego. Algumas eram mais tímidas ou pareciam estar ali contra sua vontade, mas tinha algumas que o seguiam sem nem disfarçar o ato.

Era nisso que dava ser filho Nal Vasilien e um possível herdeiro da empresa multinacional administrada por ela: surgia gente interessada até dos recantos do mundo. Durante toda a manhã e boa parte da tarde Loki ficou fugindo dos jovens que exigiam sua atenção. A perseguição era tanta que quando foi ao banheiro quase esperou que alguma delas invadisse pela janela ou derrubasse a porta de vez.

Em certo momento, não aguentando mais ver Hela assistindo a sua desgraça com uma sutil diversão no olhar, Loki utilizou de sua habilidade de ocultar nas sombras — a qual não gostava de usar por ficar enjoado depois — e se refugiou no antigo quartinho que usava de refúgio na infância. A última vez que visitara aquele cômodo tinha sido muitos anos atrás, mas ainda estava tudo do mesmo jeito que deixara. Os pôsteres de bandas de rock e jazz na parede, o sofá de três lugares com estampa de bolinha, a lareira quebrada ao fundo. Até a caixa com os itens que costumava usar para maltratar Thor estava no mesmo lugar.

Loki deitou-se no sofá se sentindo muito nostálgico naquele ambiente. Perdido em memórias de infância não percebeu quando outra pessoa entrou sorrateiramente e encostou a porta.

— Imaginei que aqui estaria mais empoeirado depois de tantos anos...

Loki abriu os olhos de súbito sem saber quanto tempo tinha passado desde que chegara ali. Tinha cochilado? Olhou de relance, avistando Thor examinando o pôster de uma banda que hoje ninguém nem lembrava mais o nome.

— Os empregados da mansão sempre limpam todos os cômodos ao menos uma vez a cada quinze dias por ordem da minha mãe, mesmo que sessenta porcento desses aposentos nunca seja nem visitado por qualquer membro da família.

Thor só murmurou um “hmm” enquanto seguia em sua análise pelos pôsteres. Loki não viu motivos para precisar se levantar, então permaneceu desfrutando do máximo de conforto que aquele sofá velho poderia oferecer.

— Como me encontrou?

— Sua irmã me disse que você tinha sumido e lembrei por acaso da existência desse lugar. Tive sorte de acertar de primeira. — disse dando uma olhadela na direção de Loki antes de voltar sua atenção para a caixa de “brinquedos” que estava do lado da lareira. — Isso me traz várias lembranças. A maioria delas dolorosas. — comentou ao tirar velas, cordas e similares de dentro da caixa.

Loki sorriu.

— A “maioria”? E teve alguma que foi boa? Até onde lembro você costumava choramingar, ou “ganir” se preferir, bastante com qualquer coisa que eu fazia.

Thor deu de ombros, pegando uma coleira surrada e alisando a plaquinha onde se podia ler o nome “LabraThor”.

— Algumas coisas não eram tão ruins assim. Tipo quando você me fez usar essa coleira por quase uma semana, além de me mandar buscar gravetos e bolinhas. Não houve dor, mas meu orgulho deve ter morrido ali. — Ah, Loki se lembrava disso. Ele mesmo tinha entalhado o nome no metal da coleira. Tinha sido uma semana divertida! — Mas não lembro de ter visto esses acessórios antes.

Foi a vez de Loki dar de ombros, segurando o riso, quando viu que Thor segurava um dildo de tamanho médio numa mão e um masturbador masculino com formato de vagina na outra, que provavelmente tinham estado escondidos no fundo da caixa de itens.

— Quando você parou de vir aqui fiquei com muito tédio, aí, com a chegada da adolescência, comecei a experimentar outras coisas para me distrair.

Thor botou todos os objetos de volta na caixa, pensativo. Depois foi até Loki e, sem sentir necessidade de pedir permissão, deitou-se sobre o corpo do outro no sofá. Loki apenas assistiu em silêncio o gesto ousado de Thor, esperando para ver o que mais ele pretendia fazer.

— Sabe, também lembro que houve vezes que não teve dor e nem ferimentos no meu orgulho, como da vez que você quis treinar o beijo e me usou para isso.

Loki também lembrava bem desse ocorrido. Tinha sido naquele mesmo sofá onde eles dois tinham sentado na pré-adolescência e, por ordem de Loki, tinham passado a tarde inteira tentando beijar decentemente. Não tinha sido uma experiência tão boa assim, visto que ambos não tinham a menor prática e o resultado foi que, ao final, Loki saiu muito molhado de saliva.

— Ah, claro. Como esquecer da vez que você me babou todo, não é? Depois disso levei um bom tempo para tentar de novo, já que não tinha gostado dessa primeira tentativa.

Thor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E você deixou minha boca toda cortada, então acho que ficamos quites. — disse, alternando o olhar entre os olhos verdes com uma provocação implícita e a boca sedutora curvada num sorriso sardônico. Por que Loki tinha que encantá-lo tanto? — Mas já que causei um tipo de trauma em você, que tal eu me redimir agora?

Loki deslizou as mãos pelos ombros largos do outro, enquanto fingia pensar relutantemente na questão.

— E quem garante que não sairei tão molhado quanto da outra vez?

Os olhos de Thor assumiram o mesmo tom de azul vibrante que presenciara na sexta-feira, fazendo um arrepio discreto percorrer seus braços.

— Se ficar molhado, provavelmente não vai ser na cabeça de cima.

Não disposto a demonstrar o quanto essa frase o tinha excitado, Loki puxou Thor para que finalmente unissem os lábios. E, nossa, como ele tinha melhorado desde aquela vez quando eram apenas pirralhos. Thor iniciou o beijo de forma lenta e provocante, mordendo o lábio inferior dele somente para instigá-lo um pouco. No entanto, pouco tempo depois o híbrido fez com que invertessem as posições, com agora Loki ficando por cima de seu corpo, e colocou a língua para entrar em ação também. As mãos fortes aproveitavam para dar apertos onde bem queriam, fazendo Loki grunhir um gemido quando teve um dos glúteos segurado com força.

Loki não tinha a menor dúvida de que Thor teria alcançado o objetivo de deixá-lo pra lá de excitado, caso não tivessem ouvido um estranho som de algo estalando. O primeiro sinal foi ignorado com vigor, mas logo em seguida ocorreu uma sequência de sons de madeira se partindo e de tecido sendo rasgado, e só foram entender o que estava acontecendo quando o sofá praticamente desfez-se em pedaços abaixo deles. Caíram confusos sobre os restos do sofá, com a poeira e a espuma velha do móvel se espalhando para todos os lados.

Thor e Loki se encararam levemente aturdidos até que explodiram em risadas.

— Bem, de qualquer forma já está na hora de eu voltar a aparecer, ou talvez comecem a suspeitar de algo. — disse Loki ao se levantar e dar uns tapas na roupa para retirar o excesso de poeira. Fazia tempo que não ria de verdade — Já conseguiu tudo o que precisamos para hoje à noite?

Thor também se levantou, mas apenas se sacudiu como um cachorro molhado para tirar um pouco da sujeira em si. Sentia-se um tanto decepcionado por seu momento com Loki ter sido interrompido de tal forma e estava nutrindo um curioso rancor pelo finado sofá.

— Sim. Ninguém deu muita atenção ao que eu fazia, bem como você previu.

Assentindo, Loki parou junto a porta. Não estava surpreso por estar certo. Sabia que sua mãe não teria o menor interesse nos filhos ou no marido de Ileana, portanto, as chances dela se preocupar em saber porque Thor estaria reunindo alguns itens estranhos eram mínimas. A única pessoa que Nal de fato parecia se importar, além da família que constituiu, era a própria Ileana.

— Então nos vemos no baile. — deu um último olhar para o pequeno cômodo e saiu sentindo-se recarregado o suficiente para retornar a farsa.

Durante o final da tarde e no início da noite Loki se comportou como um anjo. Falou com todas as candidatas para aparentar que estava de fato tentando escolher alguma delas, foi extremamente cordial com os demais convidados que circulavam pelas áreas comuns da mansão, jogou uma partida de xadrez com seu pai. Até conseguiu controlar a vontade de jogar seus tios na piscina, o que foi admirável de sua parte. Afinal, percebera as trocas de cheques por causa das infinitas pequenas apostas que faziam em relação a qualquer ação que Loki realizava.

A única ocorrência desarmoniosa foi quando simulou uma briga com Hela quando o baile estava prestes a começar, pois caso exagerasse na farsa do bom moço sua mãe ficaria com a guarda em alta e o plano poderia não dar certo.

— Agora poderia me explicar o porquê de eu precisar fingir uma discussão com você?

Loki invocou a santa paciência para conseguir lidar com a irmã mais nova. Hela mantinha o queixo erguido e o olhar indecifrável sobre ele.

— Não posso te explicar agora, mas garanto que achará o resultado de tudo... gratificante.

— Acontecerá algo surpreendente em algum momento do baile, suponho.

Loki analisou mentalmente as possibilidades de alguma informação vazar por meio da irmã antes de assentir uma única vez para ela. Hela examinou as unhas parecendo pensar no pedido de Loki e depois de demorados segundos, ela assentiu uma única vez também. O pequeno acordo entre eles foi traçado e pouco tempo após isso simularam uma discussão qualquer no corredor onde os quartos deles estavam localizados. Mais tarde ele ficaria curioso sobre o porquê dela ter topado sem ganhar algo em troca, mas naquele momento essa preocupação não tinha espaço em sua mente.

De qualquer modo, os preparativos estavam prontos.

* * *

O baile começou as nove horas em ponto e as pessoas começaram a emergir no grande salão de festas escolhido para o evento. A decoração estava sublime como era de se esperar de qualquer coisa que fosse organizada por Nal. Havia novos lustres reluzentes iluminando o lugar, as enormes janelas eram emolduradas com belas cortinas carmim e um rico banquete estava disposto numa mesa longa numa das extremidades do salão. Havia também estátuas do período renascentista decorando o ambiente, músicos tocando melodias clássicas e um grupo de dançarinos fazendo uma apresentação no centro do salão.

Para onde se olhava havia pessoas com máscaras, afinal, se havia algo clássico e vampiresco eram os bailes de máscaras ao estilo medieval. Por motivos que Loki desconhecia, sua mãe era extremamente aficionada por essa temática e já tinha feito diversas festas nesse estilo. Loki avaliou ao redor. Numa olhada rápida avistou alguns vampiros, ninfas, elfos, elementais e até algumas sereias. Avistou alguns humanos também, que provavelmente só tinham sidos convidados por interesse em estabelecer alguma relação mais amistosa com aqueles de quem adquiriam a maior parte do estoque sanguíneo. Ciprian e Nal eram bons apreciadores de sangue humano, afinal.

Loki suspirou ao dar um passo na direção de um grupo de elfos a fim de socializar, mas foi impedido de seguir adiante ao ter a mão segurada com firmeza. Voltou-se a tempo de reconhecer o vermelho-cruel dos olhos de sua mãe enquanto sentia uma nova onda de dor irradiar pelo mesmo braço que já possuía sinais de um Pacto Impelido. Nal tinha enfiado pela segunda vez a unha afiada na palma do filho.

— Acha que não percebi que está tramando algo, Loki?

A voz dela não passava de um sussurro no pé do ouvido, claramente significando que não queria gerar qualquer mínimo escândalo, mas Loki logo sentiu um ligeiro mal-estar tão logo compreendeu o sentido das palavras. Tinha tomado tanto cuidado, então como foi descoberto tão rápido? Cerrou os dentes, irritado. Só podia significar que tinha sido traído e somente Thor poderia ter feito isso. Ele deveria ter desconfiado mais do loiro sorridente que aparentava não lhe guardar rancor algum.

A sensação do braço estar imerso em lava voltou mais intensa. Manteve-se de pé a muito custo e quando falou, surpreendeu-se com o tom controlado de sua voz.

— Parece que me conhece realmente muito bem, Nal. É possível até que alguém ache que somos mãe e filho...

Nal ignorou sua tentativa de provocação.

— Acrescentei novos termos ao nosso “contrato” para que não consiga escolher algo tão baixo quanto um lycan. Acha que permitiria você cometer o mesmo erro que Ileana cometeu? Acha, realmente, que conseguiria me enganar dentro de minha casa? — Nal apertou ainda mais forte a perfuração na mão de Loki, degustando a expressão de dor que ele estava utilizando de toda a sua energia para conter. — Então trate de abandonar seus planos envolvendo a filhote pretensiosa do Alström e escolha uma pessoa distinta. De preferência de alguma espécie que nos agregue status ou alguma influência.

Loki teria piscado de surpresa caso não estivesse se esforçando para seus músculos faciais não denunciarem o que ocorria ali. Um sentimento de derrota tinha inundando-o desde que ela começou a falar, mas de repente esse sentimento evaporou ao ouvir a última parte. Então Nal achava que era com Katerina que ele estava mancomunando? Mesmo com dor ele teve vontade de rir.

Nal, satisfeita ao ver o estado pálido e fraco do filho, largou sutilmente sua mão. Era exatamente isso o que queria provocar nele. Dando por completa a missão de lhe mostrar quem estava no controle, a matriarca afastou-se com elegância na direção dos músicos a fim de verificar a sequencia a ser tocada naquela noite.

Quando finalmente sentiu a ardência e a dor diminuíram o suficiente para lhe permitir pensar direito, Loki encostou-se numa coluna e reviu mentalmente toda a conversa, que não tinha sido lá muito longa. De onde sua mãe tinha tirado que Katerina estava metida nisso? Sabia que tinha dado um pouco de atenção a ela no começo da tarde, mas tinha sido por pura cortesia. E também tinha a ajudado um pouco quando Katerina pediu para que ele avaliasse seu desempenho ao atirar com o arco. Além de que, um pouco antes de sair em busca de Hela, Loki dera um beijo na irmã mais velha de Thor para ver se assim ela lhe dava um pouco de paz.

Esse último por si só não significava algo, pois tinha beijado outras seis pretendentes antes, mas para Nal talvez não tivesse parecido tão simples assim. Principalmente se juntasse todo o conjunto de cenas envolvendo Katerina Alström e já possuísse um caso de fuga e casamento desvantajoso na família.

Suprimindo o riso, Loki pegou uma taça de sangue de um garçom que passou perto de si e bebeu rápido para recuperar as forças. Apesar do esforço, a intervenção extra de sua mãe não alterava em nada seu plano que, aliás, nunca envolveu Katerina ou qualquer outro lycan. E se o que Nal queria era o acréscimo de status, ele ajudaria agregando a família a presença de um raro híbrido de vampiro e lobisomem. Afinal, fazia quantas centenas de anos que não se via um lobo-vampiro na sociedade? Era tão raro ocorrer um caso como esse que ninguém jamais se preocupou em criar um termo técnico para essa mistura de heranças genéticas.

Depois da segunda taça de sangue e de alguns bolinhos, Loki partiu para socializar com o máximo de gente importante que conseguisse, só para aumentar as expectativas de Nal. Encaixou-se na conversa de um grupo misto, pois havia reconhecido um colega vampiro chamado Odin, e se deixou distrair pelas conversas interesseiras e pela música ambiente.

A discrição era essencial durante essas últimas horas antes da etapa final do plano, por isso, mesmo sentindo o peso de um olhar preocupado sobre si, Loki recusou-se a retribuir a atenção que não tinha dúvidas ser de Thor.

Eles teriam tempo para isso mais tarde. E para muito mais.


	4. Um domingo do balacobaco (parte 2)

O horário escolhido previamente por Loki foi onze horas da noite. Então até chegar o momento certo ele fez questão de dançar com bastantes companhias, dando uma especial atenção a pretendente a noiva que pertencia ao clã nobre das sereias. Sif, a sereia em questão, era uma possível herdeira de uma multinacional de petróleo e gás que Nal parecia muito interessada em adquirir, já que sempre que estavam próximos ela não afastava o olhar de cima.

O mais engraçado, no entanto, era a cara de visível desgosto que Sif dedicava a Loki, deixando claro que se tinha alguma coisa que ela queria menos em sua vida era casar com o primogênito Vasilien. Decidindo parar de irritar a jovem com a sua presença, Loki retirou-se com a desculpa de que iria respirar um pouco de ar puro. Nesse momento seus tios arranjaram um microfone de algum dos cantores da noite e resolveram prestar um longo discurso em homenagem ao aniversário de Ciprian. Era tudo o que Loki precisava para ter uma conversinha discreta com Thor, que estivera circulando o salão com o máximo de discrição que um cara alto, loiro e boa-pinta podia oferecer.

— O que foi aquilo com sua mãe? — Thor já foi perguntando mal Loki tinha se aproximado o suficiente para conversarem aos sussurros.

— _Agora_ não, Thor. Mais importante, você deixou tudo como estava no desenho que te dei?

O loiro girou os olhos e assentiu.

— Bem, então quando o discurso e toda comoção ao redor do meu pai abaixar um pouco, nós entramos em ação.

Novamente Thor assentiu, apesar de Loki achar ter visto uma leve expressão de receio em seu rosto. Pensou em perguntar, mas a qualquer momento sua mãe poderia avistá-los e começar a se questionar o porquê dessa interação. Por isso explicou em poucas palavras como seria o sinal para que ele se aproximasse quando fosse a hora e saiu de perto de Thor, aproveitando para dar umas voltas antes de se aproximar de onde seus tios faziam o discurso vergonhoso.

Quase ninguém mais estava usando as máscaras tão belamente adornadas, então Loki podia identificar sem problema alguns rostos que tinham lhe passado despercebidos antes. A verdade era que em meia hora de festa muitas pessoas já estavam retirando o bendito adereço por ser incômodo e as vezes causar certa coceira. Somente Nal, Ciprian e uma ínfima quantidade de pessoas que queriam bajular a matriarca ainda estavam mascarados.

— ... Ciprian não é de deixar escapar coisas sobre si, mas lembro que no casamento dele com Nal, ó Nal Vasilien estava tão linda e tão mortal naquele dia... Lembro que te vi pelos cantos conversando com um... — a fala do homem perceptivelmente bêbado foi interrompida por um segurança que retirou o microfone da mão dele de súbito.

Ao longe Loki percebeu sua mãe gesticular ordens para que outro segurança acompanhasse o irmão alcoolizado de Ciprian para tomar um ar do lado de fora, ou talvez para lhe dar alguns castigos benevolentes pelo tanto de idiotices que ele tinha soltado ali. Era a chance que precisava e quando o microfone estava prestes a ser entregue de volta ao cantor, Loki tomou-o para si.

Sorriu para a plateia preenchida de gente da nobreza e derivados, tentando imaginar o que devia estar passando na cabeça de seus pais agora.

— Como bem sabem, hoje além da comemoração do aniversário do meu pai, também será a noite onde escolherei alguém para passar o resto da vida ao meu lado. — deslizou o olhar pelos convidados, demorando-se em Sif de propósito. Um burburinho, provavelmente causado pelos apostadores, instaurou-se ao fundo. — Tive o prazer de estar em presença das mais belas e excelentes companhias neste dia dos namorados. Obrigado, mãe, pela adorável ideia. Não imaginava que teria tantas damas interessantes ao meu redor, então estive bem satisfeito durante todo o decorrer do dia. Infelizmente, preciso fazer uma escolha. E não se enganem ao achar que não sofri muito ao escolher apenas uma de vocês.

A vontade de rir era grande, mas Loki queria representar bem o seu papel até o final. Porém, a falsidade de suas palavras era tão absurda que era realmente incrível ter pessoas de olhos marejados entre as pretendentes. Elas pareciam pedir para serem enganadas! Loki deu um suspiro de falsa angústia antes de continuar.

— Se fosse possível gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para aproveitar a companhia de todas. Tenho certeza que seria uma experiência inigualável. E antes de declarar a escolhida, gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade de conhecê-las melhor. Obrigado. — deu outra olhadela demorada na direção da sereia que era uma das pretendentes preferidas de sua mãe, causando certa comoção na plateia. Sif, por sua vez, o encarava como se estivesse lhe fazendo uma ameaça de morte caso ele resolvesse escolhê-la. Loki mexeu na gola de sua roupa, simulando um gesto nervoso, mas que nada mais era do que um sinal para Thor se aproximar. — Eu escolho...

Saindo de trás de um magnata largo que limpava o suor da testa a cada cinco minutos, Thor andou até Loki e segurou sua mão livre sem demonstrar o menor sinal de insegurança. Muito pelo contrário, todo o seu porte indicava confiança e certeza. Algumas pessoas começaram a franzir o cenho, sem compreender. Nal, pálida como um fantasma e com a melhor expressão de ceticismo do recinto, buscou apoio no braço de um indivíduo qualquer à sua direita.

Então com o maior prazer, Loki completou:

— ... Thor Alström.

O alvoroço completo instaurou-se. Algumas pretendentes choravam, pais exigiam autoritariamente explicações, Ileana e Andrik estavam paralisados de choque, Katerina lançava um olhar mortal para o irmão, Hela continuava bebendo sua taça de sangue e, para surpresa de Loki, Sif lhe sorria com genuína diversão em sua fisionomia. Até os apostadores pareciam surpresos demais para conseguir assimilar o que tinha acabado de se passar ali. Mas quem Loki logo fez questão de procurar foi sua mãe, afinal ela era a única responsável por ele carregar um terrível Pacto Impelido no braço. E não ficou nem um pouco perplexo quando constatou que, apesar de ainda estar horrivelmente pálida, ela não estava desmaiada.

Isso tinha sido muito leve para causar tal reação na matriarca do clã Vasilien. Nal o encarou como se tivesse sentido o olhar dele sobre si e contraiu as sobrancelhas, irritada. De imediato ela apontou para o filho e lançou ordens para os seguranças o pegarem. Loki sorriu. Estava começando a achar a mãe bastante repetitiva.

— Gostaria de ver mais dessa bela bagunça, mas é nossa hora de sair. — disse já começando a puxar Thor para a maior sombra que tivesse perto deles.

Tinha um detalhe sobre sua habilidade de se ocultar nas sombras que nunca se preocupara em explicar para as outras pessoas, que era: ao invés de se limitar a se esconder dentro de sombras, ele podia viajar entre uma sombra e outra. Claro, isso custava bastante esforço, mas era um segredinho que até pouco tempo tinha reservado somente a si.

— Tem certeza que consegue nos levar lá? — o tom de preocupação na voz do híbrido era evidente.

Loki deu de ombros. Nem ele tinha certeza se conseguia fazer isso, afinal, nunca tinha tentado transportar outra pessoa além dele mesmo. Mas era como aquele ditado popular dizia: a necessidade move moinhos. Ou era “a necessidade faz a montanha”? De qualquer forma ele só teria sua resposta quando tentasse.

Segurando a mão de Thor com força, ele mergulhou na sombra projetada perpendicularmente a um pilar e se deixou guiar pelos seus instintos.

* * *

Apoiando-se em Thor, Loki tentava normaliza a respiração e afastar a dormência estranha nos braços e pernas. Havia também um enjoo muito mais forte do que das vezes que atravessava pelas sombras sozinho. Não precisava ser um expert para perceber que tinha extrapolado os seus limites de força, mas ao menos tinham chegado ao lugar certo e sem perder alguma parte do corpo. E isso era porque tinha se precavido ao ingerir uma boa quantidade de sangue, já prevendo que precisaria de mais energia que o normal para realizar essa saída de cena.

— Loki? Você está bem? — a voz do híbrido soou distante. — Agora conseguimos chegar no meu quarto.

A visão começou a ficar turva, a dormência passou a dar lugar a uma dorzinha fina que parecia estar percorrendo todas as suas veias. Será que estava morrendo? Bufou, sentindo-se ridículo. Ele só estava tendo um acesso de fraqueza pós-cruzada de sombras, logo mais ele estaria se estabilizando. Mas será que conseguiria se recuperar antes da meia-noite? Grunhiu irritado consigo mesmo.

— Loki? Vou tentar fazer algo. Se concentre em mim.

Sem esperar pela resposta Thor ficou de frente para ele, deixou que Loki apoiasse os braços nos seus e encostou as testas, fechando os olhos para se concentrar melhor. Em sua mente imaginou uma espécie de canal energético entre os dois, por onde podia intercambiar um pouco de sua própria energia em troca de parte da dor e cansaço que afligia Loki. Continuou realizando essa troca até que achou ter sido o suficiente.

Loki não fazia ideia do que ele fez, mas sentiu quase de imediato a melhora por todo o seu corpo. Na verdade, agora se sentia até bastante revigorado e disposto a pular na sombra outra vez. Não que ele fosse fazer isso agora, mas estava decidido a iniciar um treinamento dessa sua habilidade para se tornar mais resistente e saber até onde podia ir com esses seus saltos nas sombras. Abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto de Thor bem perto do seu.

— O que foi isso?

Thor também abriu os olhos, afastando-se para dar um suspiro resignado. Estalou o pescoço como se tivesse feito nada demais.

— Peguei uma parte de seu cansaço para que não ficasse tão pesado pra você. — diante o olhar indagador de Loki, ele apenas deu de ombros. Não iria contar que para isso dar certo era preciso que a outra pessoa fosse tão importante para si quanto um membro de uma matilha. — Habilidade de meu lado lobo.

Loki franziu o cenho. Praticamente não sentia mais sinal algum de esgotamento e a dor tinha se dissipado. Aliás, se Thor tinha pegado metade do seu cansaço, ele não deveria estar ao menos um pouco abalado? Sentiu que tinha mais coisa ali do que estava sendo contado, mas não tinham tempo para isso agora. Tinham perdido precisos quinze minutos por causa de um pequeno pulo errado no trajeto antes de chegarem finalmente ao quarto de Thor e por causa do seu instante de fraqueza.

Observou rapidamente ao redor, analisando o círculo mágico que tomava grande parte do cômodo. Tratava-se de um círculo desenhado com pequenas pedras pretas e lisas, um círculo maior, ao redor do outro, feito por corda trançada por fadas e alguns desenhos feitos com sal-das-terras-altas entre esses dois círculos. Além disso, em cada ponto cardeal do lado de fora do círculo maior havia uma vela para representar cada elemento e seus respectivos guardiões.

Percebeu que a cama estava, inclusive, afastada da parede para que o círculo pudesse abarcá-la como deveria. É, realmente Thor tinha cuidado de todos os detalhes.

— Certo, então terminemos o cenário antes que eles nos encontrem. Certamente minha mãe já deve estar usando os seus capangas para nos procurar. — ordenou, voltando-se para ele. — Vamos, tire a roupa.

Pela primeira vez Thor deixou que a incerteza ficasse exposta em seu rosto, hesitando em tirar a camisa. Loki, por sua vez, somente percebeu sua falta de movimento quando já estava apenas de cueca. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Que foi? Vai dar uma de puritano agora?

Thor suspirou.

— Não acha que fazer um Aeternum Vinculum é um exagero? Já faz duzentos anos que não fazem mais esse tipo de vínculo e segundo os relatos da época, houve bons motivos pra ele parar de ser usado. Talvez possa dar errado.

— Não iremos fazer um de verdade, até porque seria preciso haver sentimentos reais e intensos. Tudo o que faremos é uma simulação realística o suficiente para enganar Nal Vasilien, preencher os termos do “contrato” para que o Pacto Impelido se finalize e, de brinde, ganharmos a aposta. — _“Um pedido formal de casamento diante algumas testemunhas resolveria também, mas precisávamos de algo mais impactante.”_

A relutância de Thor não pareceu diminuir com sua constatação do óbvio, o que o fez ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha. Por que ele estava ficando receoso logo nesse momento? Durante a madrugada quando estavam combinando os detalhes do plano, ele parecia até muito ansioso.

Loki olhou nervoso para o relógio no criado-mudo. Tinha perdido mais cinco minutos.

— Quando eu lhe expliquei os termos, você aceitou. Além disso, sou eu que estou com esse infeliz pacto marcado no braço. Então comece a tirar essa roupa agora ou eu mesmo irei arrancá-las de você.

Thor não queria ter que explicitar que talvez tivesse mantido uma pequena queda pelo vampiro desde a pré-adolescência. Não que ele tivesse passado todos esses anos a espera de Loki, até tivera alguns bons relacionamentos duradouros, mas aquele sentimentozinho ao invés de desaparecer por completo tinha ficado adormecido num cantinho esquecido de sua mente até ser relembrado por causa do convite enviado a sua mãe.

Mas será que não estava, realmente, dando excessiva importância a isso? Se o que Loki tinha dito era verdade, seu tipo de sentimento — juvenil e ligeiramente arrefecido — não seria capaz de ativar o verdadeiro poder de um Aeternum Vinculum. Ele não era muito entendido dessas magias antigas, e nem muito sobre as novas também, mas pelo que descobriu numa pesquisada rápida esse vínculo permitia que duas almas tivessem um enlace mais profundo e ficassem com uma conexão ininterrupta. Ou seja, era um comprometimento muito mais elevado que um simples matrimônio.

O que exatamente era compartilhado nessa conexão ou que tipo de efeito colateral poderia acontecer por causa da força dessa magia, ele não sabia. Os relatos que encontrou eram confusos e imprecisos.

Entretanto, como poderia negar alguma coisa quando Loki ameaçava, num tom irritadiço, arrancar suas roupas? Para prevenir a integridade física de sua vestimenta, Thor se viu tendo que ceder a exigência.

— Muito bem. — disse Loki enchendo os olhos com o corpo que se expunha pouco a pouco. Pigarreou. — Acenda as velas, enquanto eu recito as frases do ritual, depois suba na cama. E lembre-se de acender seguindo no sentido anti-horário a partir daquele ponto.

Thor meneou de leve, buscando o isqueiro guardado no bolso da calça que já tinha sido jogada ao chão. Não podia negar que estava adorando aquele ar de cumplicidade criminosa entre ambos.

Com as frases proferidas numa dicção de latim perfeita e os demais detalhes resolvidos, Thor subiu na cama e se sentou com as costas apoiadas no centro da cabeceira do móvel. Loki veio logo a seguir, subindo em seu colo de modo que ficasse montado e cara-a-cara. Agora só restava Nal aparecer para flagrá-los, e o show ficar completo.

Ficaram parados nessa posição em silêncio. Passou-se um minuto, dois minutos, três minutos. Loki não conseguiu segurar a língua por mais tempo. Era ofensivo demais aos seus olhos.

— Por que você escolheu justo uma samba-canção pra usar hoje, Thor? E uma com estampa de oncinha verde-limão?! — esfregou as pálpebras não conseguindo acreditar em tamanho mal gosto. Era uma das estampas que mais odiava e ainda estava numa cor estranha!

Thor ficou sem entender o motivo da expressão de evidente desgosto do outro.

— Bom, é dia dos namorados hoje, então achei que combinava com o tema...

— Definitivamente não combina. Aliás, estampa de oncinha não combina com nada no mundo! Argh. Tire logo isso.

As sobrancelhas de Thor se uniram e um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

— Está me dizendo então que eu tenho que tirar a cueca somente porque você não gostou dela?

Loki revirou os olhos, começando ele mesmo a retirar também a própria cueca, que era uma do modelo sungão num básico preto.

— Óbvio que não, mas estão demorando pra nos encontrar e pelo tempo não faria sentido ainda estarmos com qualquer peça de roupa. Já desaparecemos a quase meia hora, entendeu?

— Tudo para ser mais convincente?

— Tudo para ser mais convincente. — repetiu Loki, voltando a pose anterior que era sentado sob as coxas de Thor. Mas ao olhar para baixo, inevitavelmente um brilho malicioso inundou seus olhos. — Hm, mas estou admirado com o seu nível de empenho.

O híbrido deu um sorriso largo sem dar o menor sinal de constrangimento ao ter Loki encarando diretamente a sua semi-ereção. Na verdade, Thor parecia orgulhoso de ter instigado uma onda de excitação nele. Sentia o cheiro forte no ar e dessa vez Loki não estava nem tentando ocultar. Isso o satisfez bastante. Thor agarrou firme o quadril do outro, puxando-o até que os dois pênis entrassem em contato.

— E se deixássemos o cenário ainda mais convincente?

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Loki apoiou as mãos em seus ombros. Poderia ter protestado ou negado imediatamente, mas não era como se eles tivessem muito o que fazer ali além de se encarar e conversar abobrinhas enquanto aguardavam. Então porque não gastar aquele tempo restante com algo mais interessante e prazeroso para ambas as partes? Olhou para baixo analisando o tamanho proeminente do dito cujo. Fazia tempo que ele não fazia sexo por trás e bateu certa saudade.

— Não me parece uma má ideia...

Thor deu duas piscadas surpresas e se inclinou para cheirar o pescoço de Loki, logo após deixando um belo chupão na pele pálida.

— Você não vai se arrepender.

Loki sorriu, mergulhando os dedos entre os fios loiros e depois puxando-os com força para poderem se olhar cara a cara. Olharam-se profundamente sem reservas. O desejo cru estava explícito ali, tanto no azul quanto no verde, e Loki beijou-o lento e intensamente. Apenas separou momentaneamente o contato dos lábios quando sentiu um dedo bastante lubrificado invadindo-o com cautela. Não sabia de onde Thor retirara tão rápido um gel lubrificante (de debaixo do travesseiro, talvez?), mas divertiu-se com a praticidade dele.

— Por acaso já estava preparado para essa possibilidade, Thor? — disse, descendo as mãos para massagear os dois pênis juntos.

Os dedos delgados deslizavam pelo comprimento dos membros, pressionando vez ou outra o topo da glande. E como sabia que Thor possuía um olfato excepcional e aparentava desfrutar imensamente dos cheiros que desprendiam de si, Loki permitiu que a essência de sua excitação e contentamento se espalhasse à vontade. Não havia o menor traço de receio ou sequer de um pouco de desconforto no ar.

— Não tenha dúvidas disso. — respirou fundo, interrompendo por um instante o movimento dos dedos que estavam lubrificando Loki internamente. O vampiro estava tão relaxado que chegava a ser suspeito de tão conveniente. — Se você continuar me provocando assim eu não conseguirei ser tão gentil com você...

Um sorriso viperino adornou os lábios encantadores de Loki.

— E em qual momento eu te pedi que fosse?

Thor grunhiu, apertando as nádegas claras com impaciência. Depois pegou o tubo do lubrificante e despejou uma boa quantidade em seu próprio pênis. Seu objetivo era levar tudo com mais calma já que seria a primeira vez deles juntos, mas tinha se esquecido que tudo sempre ocorrera como o vampiro de olhos verdes desejava desde que eram crianças. E dessa vez não seria diferente, claro.

Observou com satisfação Loki tomando o controle e posicionando-se sobre seu pênis. Ele movia-se com tamanha desenvoltura que Thor não conseguiria desviar o olhar nem se tentasse. O lábio levemente inchado por causa do beijo dado há pouco, os olhos verdes ocultos pelas pálpebras fechadas, o sorriso sórdido adornando a face. Pouco a pouco seu pênis era engolido pela estreita entrada, desaparecendo de vista. Era como se seu desejo mais secreto da adolescência de repente estivesse sendo concedido graças a alguma fada madrinha legal. Não que Nal Vasilien pudesse ser vista como madrinha de algo, mas isso não importava.

Quando, por fim, o vampiro terminou de acomodar todo o pênis, Thor franziu o cenho. Loki ergueu a sobrancelha curioso diante tal reação. Ele não estava mais gostando? Não, impossível. A rigidez acomodada dentro de si não diminuíra nem pouco.

— O que foi?

O loiro o encarou sério.

— Esquecemos a camisinha.

Loki piscou surpreso, olhando para baixo.

— Ah, verdade. De qualquer forma não é como se eu pudesse pegar qualquer doença, só vai ser um saco limpar depois. — suspirou. — Então é bom valer a pena, ok?

Espelhando o sorriso ousado que Loki exibia, Thor voltou a segurar com firmeza o quadril alheio, exibindo seu melhor olhar feroz. Um arrepio percorreu a pele pálida e ele percebeu. E gostou. Com a força de seus braços e ajuda do próprio Loki, o primeiro solavanco arrancou ofegos de ambos. E depois desse veio outro, e mais outro, e mais outro. O ritmo quebrado, a posição que privilegiava quem estava por cima, a rudeza dos movimentos. Em pouco tempo os dois suavam prazerosamente, tão concentrados um no outro que não perceberam pequenas chamas verdes que começavam a contornar todo o desenho feito de sal no círculo mágico.

Thor succionou e lambeu com devoção cada um dos mamilos dispostos a sua frente, aceitando os arranhões e puxadas de cabelo como um sinal de que estava fazendo direito seu serviço. Com uma das mãos ele também dedicava uma boa atenção ao pênis de onde escorria o líquido seminal em demasia, fazendo Loki atrapalhar-se nos movimentos do quadril por ter excesso de estimulação simultânea. As carícias eram mais firmes do que seriam nesses momentos, mas a falta de reclamação por parte do parceiro agraciava e muito seu eu interior mais selvagem.

Loki, por sua vez, percebia gostar bastante do sabor dos lábios do mestiço, pois reivindicava um beijo libidinoso para si sempre que podia. E foi o que fez quando considerou que seus mamilos já tinham recebido atenção o suficiente — além de possivelmente estarem muito sensíveis a essa altura. Tomou os lábios nos seus, mordiscando-os um pouco antes de se aprofundar num beijo propriamente dito.

Em dado momento quando teve a próstata acertada com uma precisão cirúrgica, Loki sentiu um estremecimento atravessar-lhe todo o corpo e, num impulso, puxou com força o cabelo de Thor para que este deixasse a pele da região do ombro mais exposta e fincou ali suas presas alongadas. Ao mesmo tempo em que Loki sentia pela primeira vez o sabor do sangue denso e almiscarado de Thor deslizar sobre suas papilas gustativas, seu corpo estremecia ao atingir o nível crucial de prazer que lhe fez esguichar sêmen no peito definido dele. E embora o sabor tenha lhe parecido mais do que delicioso, a quantidade bebida foi apenas o suficiente para um aperitivo. Não estava realmente com fome.

Afastou-se com a respiração pesada e o coração ainda tentando se recuperar da agitação acometida. Um filete de sangue escorria do canto da boca, mas ele não se preocupou em limpar. Afinal, pela pupila dilatada de Thor e o membro ainda rígido como uma tora dentro de si, permitiu-se chegar à conclusão de que sua aparência atual agradava o loiro e muito.

Ao lamber os lábios, adorou o detalhe de Thor seguir o movimento de sua língua com um olhar hipnotizado que adquiria o tom de um azul sobrenatural gradualmente. Isso era algo que o intrigava e que provavelmente faria uma boa investigação depois, mas no momento somente se preocupou em admirar a marca que seus dentes tinham deixado na pele bronzeada dele. Havia também um conjunto interessante de marcas de chupões aos arredores da mordida. Ele nem tinha percebido quando os fizera.

— Agora é sua vez. — disse se referindo ao sangue que Thor precisaria tomar dele. No ritual clássico provavelmente a troca de sangue era realizado com alguma faca previamente preparada para isso, mas para a versão deles não era preciso, já que ambos possuíam ferramentas igualmente úteis chamadas ‘presas’. — E ainda temos que dar um jeito nessa sua ereç—

A porta do quarto se abriu num rompante, revelando alguns rostos conhecidos. Entre eles estavam seu pai, Hela, Katerina e sua mãe. Um misto maravilhoso de expressões desenhava cada um dos rostos, mas o que mais chamava a atenção certamente era a de Nal Vasilien. A matriarca tinha as harmoniosas linhas da face torcidas numa expressão de ódio e incredulidade tão intensas que quase a deixavam irreconhecível.

Um rosnado baixo pôde ser ouvido e num primeiro momento acreditou ser proveniente de sua mãe que parecia um demônio traído, mas depois percebeu que o som estava muito mais próximo, portanto, concluiu que o som partia de Thor que encarava os penetras com uma antipatia ímpar.

— Finalmente! Até que demoraram para nos achar. Achei que a senhora seria mais eficiente, Nal. — Loki cumprimentou com naturalidade como se não estivesse nu e montado sobre um de seus primos de primeiro grau.

— Não sei _como_ você fez para burlar meus termos, mas eu te farei me obedecer nem que tenha que arrastá-lo daqui. — ela retorquiu num tom baixo que era mais ameaçador do que qualquer grito dado por outra pessoa. Ela iria dar ordens para que seus seguranças entrassem em ação, mas a fúria deu espaço a um estado de choque ao perceber as chamas verdes e o círculo ritualístico desenhado no chão. A compreensão caiu rápido e Nal pareceu prestes a explodir de tanta raiva. — Um Aeternum Vinculum?! O que diabos pensa que está fazendo, Loki Vasilien?!

Ciprian também aparentava surpresa ou até um pouco de consternação, mas se tinha algum comentário em mente não teve oportunidade de proferi-lo. Nal tentou avançar um passo, no entanto uma barreira invisível a impediu de entrar no aposento.

— Interrompa isso agora! Seu estúpido, você não faz ideia do que esse ritual faz!

A satisfação que Loki sentiu ao ouvir o tom tão desesperado de sua genitora foi imemorável. Um deleite tão grande que ele não pensou duas vezes antes de se voltar para Thor e inclinar a cabeça para deixar seu pescoço a mostra.

— _Faça_. — demandou num ronronar.

— Com prazer.

E dito isso Thor deixou suas presas se alongarem ameaçadoramente — algo que gerou certa comoção e incômodo entre a plateia improvisada que ficava cada vez mais chocada —, afundando-as logo em seguida no pescoço de pele pálida e macia como seda. O sangue verteu fácil para dentro de sua boca quase como se estivesse indo por vontade própria. Resistiu a vontade de tomar mais do que o necessário e se afastou depois de poucos segundos.

As chamas verdes ao redor do círculo espiralaram até se tornarem vermelhas como sangue, concomitante ao início do desaparecimento das marcas do Pacto Impelido que enfeiavam o braço de Loki.

Um baque foi ouvido e os dois se voltaram para a porta a tempo de ver Nal estirada ao chão com os seguranças nervosos ao redor tentando socorrê-la. Katerina continuava paralisada de choque num canto e Hela, do lado oposto, avaliava as fotos contidas numa câmera fotográfica minúscula em suas mãos. Sem demonstrar qualquer nível de preocupação ao estado da esposa, Ciprian sorriu divertido para o filho antes de fechar porta. Desse modo fazendo com que eles ficassem, finalmente, livres de curiosos.

Thor deslizava os dígitos de modo insinuante nas coxas do homem sentado em seu colo.

— Suas marcas desapareceram, então acho que tudo correu de acordo com o seu plano.

Em algum lugar da casa um relógio de pé alto iniciou as doze badaladas da meia-noite. Eles tinham conseguido desfazer o pacto bem a tempo e ainda conseguido ganhar a famigerada aposta familiar. Mais tarde Loki teria o prazer de analisar atentamente as expressões descontentes dos perdedores, mas no momento ele tinha algo mais importante para lidar.

— Sim — deu uma olhada rápida para o braço que agora estava limpo das linhas e símbolos negros. — Mas ainda temos assuntos inacabados aqui.

Thor o encarou com curiosidade.

— Temos?

— Com toda certeza. — reafirmou movendo um pouco os quadris que ainda acomodavam o pênis endurecido alheio.

Thor sorriu enquanto o puxava para mais um beijo, misturando nas bocas os sabores de sangue um do outro.


	5. Uma segunda estrambólica

A meia-noite já tinha se passado há várias horas sem que eles se dessem conta. As velas também haviam se apagado há muito tempo, o que provavelmente tinha feito a barreira protetora ser desfeita, mas como ninguém mais tinha ido incomodá-los, eles também não se deram conta disso.

Com as mãos agarradas firmemente na cabeceira da cama, tão firmes que já estava começando a deformar a madeira escura sob seus dedos, Loki tentava não demonstrar metade da satisfação que sentia ao ter Thor arremetendo contra seu corpo numa cadência relaxada, mas certeira. As mãos grandes faziam carícias rudes por onde passavam, enquanto Thor lambia sem pudor a linha de sua coluna. Loki mordeu o lábio com força, buscando reunir um pouco de resistência tanto mental quanto física, e aproveitou a oportunidade para falar quando Thor deu uma pausa para deslizar uma das mãos na ereção momentaneamente abandonada do vampiro.

— Então, Thor, é só isso que tem para me mostrar? — provocou, dando uma olhada de esguelha para o homem atrás de si. A respiração dele batia em suas costas devido à alta proximidade, causando-lhe arrepios espontâneos.

Com uma risada rouca, Thor aproximou a boca do ombro alheio e raspou de leve os dentes na pele suada.

— Isso é uma reclamação? — comentou num tom divertido, e até um pouco enérgico, apesar da rouquidão. Loki não podia nem caçoar disso já que estava em situação bem parecida. — Se acha que faz tão melhor assim, podemos trocar de novo...

Loki considerou a possibilidade por meio segundo, mas até ele precisava reconhecer que possuía limites físicos. Eles já haviam invertido as posições algumas vezes durante aquela imprevista maratona sexual, e precisava admitir, Thor era um parceiro formidável, mas sentia que não tinha energia o suficiente para mais uma rodada. A verdade era que mal se aguentava firme na posição em que estava. A qualquer momento poderia, inclusive, desmaiar de prazer e exaustão, então era melhor finalizar antes que se prestasse a esse papel vergonhoso.

Ele empurrou o quadril contra Thor numa resposta silenciosa a pergunta dele.

— Então está admitindo que eu sou melhor — Loki acabou acrescentando sem conseguir resistir à tentação de irritá-lo nem que fosse um pouco.

Thor rosnou baixo, enquanto deslizava ambas as mãos para as ancas do vampiro, segurando-o com tanta vontade que até o arranhou de leve por estar com as unhas ligeiramente afiadas.

— Lembre-se: foi você quem pediu.

*

Loki andava apressado pelos corredores numa tentativa de chegar a algum refúgio onde pudesse extravasar livremente as lágrimas que já teimavam em sair. A bochecha ardia do tapa que tinha levado, o rosto sujo do sangue que não era seu.

Quando recebera mais cedo a notícia de que sua mãe passaria em casa para vê-lo, tinha ficado feliz, pois já fazia uns bons meses que não a via. E apesar de sua relação com os pais não ser nem minimamente parecida com os exemplos que via de seus colegas da escola, Loki não conseguia evitar de ter esperança de em algum momento começar a ser tratado como um filho deveria ser.

Infelizmente, sua esperança despedaçou-se quando descobriu que Nal tinha desviado de sua rota de viagens apenas para castigá-lo pela queda de rendimento na escola. O momento do reencontro se tornou ainda pior quando alguém a informou que Loki, em plenos 10 anos de idade, tinha se recusado a passar pelo rito de passagem que todos os seus coleguinhas vampiros já tinham passado: subjugar alguém mais fraco para beber diretamente de um corpo vivo pela primeira vez.

 _— Nós somos caçadores, estamos no topo cadeia social! —_ a cada frase dita numa fúria baixa, Loki se encolhia no sofá. O belo rosto de sua mãe retorcido pelo desgosto. _— Você não vai me envergonhar, Loki. Você é meu primogênito e deve honrar o nome da família como tal._

Depois disso ela o tinha obrigado, através da influência mental que conseguia exercer nos demais membros do clã, a subjugar uma das empregadas mais novas que trabalhava na mansão e a morder o pescoço da jovem que chorava e tremia sem parar. O próprio Loki chorava enquanto afundava os caninos proeminentes no pescoço dela, caninos esses que furaram a pele numa facilidade nauseante. No início ele tentou resistir, mas quando o sabor do sangue inundou sua boca, o lado animalesco de seu ser entrou em ação e sem pesar as consequências passou a sugar o sangue numa incrível avidez.

Dois seguranças — que também estavam servindo de testemunha para o rito forçado — precisaram retirá-lo de cima do corpo antes que fosse tarde demais. Após voltar a si, Loki ficou enjoado ao ver o corpo da empregada largado de qualquer jeito no chão e mais pálido do que seria considerado saudável.

Ele não ficou para verificar se a jovem ainda respirava. O mal-estar que sentiu foi tão grande que apesar das pernas sem forças, Loki se forçou a sair daquele cômodo às pressas.

Ao andar pelos corredores cego pelas lágrimas, ainda sentindo doer o tapa que sua mãe tinha lhe feito no rosto durante a repreensão, ele trombou nas pernas do pai que chegara a pouco tempo por pura coincidência. Loki abriu a boca para se queixar e buscar algum apoio de Ciprian, mas o vampiro de olhos verdes simplesmente desviou de seu pequeno corpo como se Loki fosse um empecilho qualquer no caminho e seguiu pelo corredor sem se comover com o estado lastimável que o filho se encontrava. Ciprian só viria a ter algum interesse em Loki quando este demonstrasse habilidades criativas para ser cruel com os demais ao seu redor.

Quando Loki conseguiu chegar ao próprio quarto, depois de chorar até se acalmar no cômodo que era seu esconderijo, encontrou Thor no mesmo canto onde tinha sido deixado: dormindo em um tapete ao lado de sua enorme cama. O jovem vampiro agachou-se perto do primo loiro, observando demoradamente o rosto que ressonava tranquilo. Thor ainda usava a coleira que ordenara que usasse e a simples visualização do pingente metálico onde se lia “Labrathor” trouxe a sombra de um sorriso aos seus lábios.

Apesar de sempre fazer graça da inferioridade racial do primo e de humilhá-lo com mais frequência do que deveria, naquele momento sentiu um tanto de inveja de Thor. Já havia presenciado o modo como a tia Ileana e o tio Andrik tratavam bem os filhos e percebeu que Thor possuía uma família feliz que ele próprio nunca teria. Demorou muito a perceber que sua mãe não era um exemplo de mulher maternal, mas a experiência de ser forçado a beber sangue tinha posto fim a suas esperanças de um dia se darem tão bem quanto Ileana e Thor.

Deitando-se ao lado do primo que era tão magricela quanto ele próprio, Loki deixou-se imergir no sono enquanto, com os olhos agora secos, imaginava como seria caso eles tivessem nascido no lugar um do outro.

*

Loki piscou letargicamente, desprendendo-se aos poucos do sonho. Olhou para o lado, observando o rosto adormecido de um Thor crescido e consideravelmente mais encorpado, deixando-se levar pelas memórias evocadas pelo sonho. Fazia muito tempo que não pensava em sua infância. Ainda mais de uma forma tão nítida assim.

Após o dia que foi forçado a tomar sangue fresco, houve outras ocasiões de represálias da mãe. E cada vez que era castigado, ele descontava as frustrações no primo que era deixado lá para lhe fazer companhia. As brincadeiras que antes eram apenas um pouco maldosas, passaram a ser cruéis. Sua personalidade ficando mais e mais retorcida com o passar dos anos.

Curiosamente Thor resistiu a grande parte das maldades de Loki até que certo dia, depois de um acontecimento mais específico, ele parou de ir para a mansão Vasilien. E, orgulhoso do jeito que era, Loki não foi atrás das justificativas dele. Sentiu-se ofendido e até um pouco traído por esse súbito distanciamento do primo, mas não comentou sobre isso nem com sua pequena irmã que possuía pouca ou nenhuma chance de entender o ocorrido. Preferiu transformar a aflição em raiva, pois não quis se visualizar como uma vítima típica.

Voltou a se concentrar no rosto adormecido do homem que tinha lhe feito gastar até a última reserva de energia, considerando pela primeira vez que talvez tivesse nutrido algum sentimento afetivo por ele quando mais novo. Estava perdido em pensamentos como esse, enrolando distraidamente uma mecha loura, quando percebeu que os olhos azuis o observavam.

— Pensando no quanto está apaixonado por mim? — perguntou Thor, deixando um sorriso presunçoso desenhar-se em seus lábios.

A suposição dele era bastante ridícula na opinião de Loki, mas, mesmo assim, sentiu o rosto aquecer-se num constrangimento inusual.

— O ritual afetou seus neurônios, Alström? — comentou sarcástico, apesar da voz extremamente rouca ter feito a frase perder metade do efeito ácido que planejava.

O sorriso exultante de Thor aumentou, causando certa irritação no vampiro. Qualquer pessoa com meio cérebro ligaria os pontos entre o sexo tórrido e a rouquidão de Loki, chegando rapidamente à conclusão mais óbvia.

— Acredito que o ritual tenha, na verdade, afetado as suas cordas vocais. — retrucou o outro bem-humorado.

Loki revirou os olhos e se virou para sair da cama. Não ficaria ali ouvindo bobagens àquela hora da manhã quando podia ir conferir as faces consternadas de quem ainda estivesse na mansão e verificar o que tanto Thor tinha ganhado na aposta de sua família. Porém quando apoiou os pés no chão e tentou ficar de pé, ele se flagrou caindo de joelhos graças a uma dormência e fraqueza inesperadas do quadril para baixo.

A gargalhada alta de Thor cortou o ambiente e Loki lançou um olhar irritado na direção do mestiço.

— Seja útil e me leve ao banheiro antes que eu arranque sua cabeça, imbecil.

Ainda sorrindo, Thor ergueu-se cambaleante, afinal ele também estava exaurido, e arrastou-se junto a Loki para dentro do banheiro anexo ao quarto. O banho seguiu tranquilo com ambos sentados na banheira, um de frente para o outro. O silêncio agradável durou até que o sorriso insistente de Thor lhe corroeu a calma e Loki jogou uma esponja cheia de espuma nele.

— Tira esse sorriso idiota da cara, pelo amor da deusa!

Thor deu de ombros sem se deixar abalar pelo embaraço desnecessário de Loki. Ele até poderia ter tentado ocultar o quão satisfeito estava com aquele desenvolvimento, mas certamente não conseguiria.

Ao ouvir um suspiro partir do outro, Thor concentrou-se na bela fisionomia do vampiro.

— Não acha curioso as voltas que o mundo dá? — perguntou Loki, deslizando distraidamente o dedo na linha d’água para causar pequenas ondulações. — Algum dia imaginou que estaríamos nesse tipo de situação?

Thor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Nus numa banheira?

Loki não respondeu de imediato, mas depois meneou a cabeça de leve.

— E tudo mais, claro. Principalmente depois de você ter passado anos longe por medo de mim. — divagou com o pensamento longe. Ele mesmo nunca se imaginara tendo uma relação tão carnal com o primo, mas agora mal podia esperar pela próxima oportunidade de se enfiar entre as pernas de Thor.

Por um momento ambos ficaram quietos até que Thor endireitou os ombros e franziu o cenho.

— Espera, acho que você entendeu algo errado.

Loki ergueu os olhos da água tingida de roxo pelos sais de banho e encarou o mestiço.

— Eu não parei de vir aqui por medo. — continuou Thor, achando certa graça dessa conclusão errônea. — Parei de vir porque naquela época você começou a me morder e provar do meu sangue sempre que se irritava. E isso estava começando a me dar sensações estranhas...

Agora foi a vez de Loki olhar para ele intrigado.

— E não dá no mesmo?

Thor pigarreou sem jeito.

— Não, porque não era medo. Era excitação.

Os olhos de Loki se arregalaram numa expressão de genuína surpresa. Conseguiu murmura um fraco “oh”, enquanto os neurônios tentavam reprisar as cenas da infância diante essa nova nuance. Então era por isso que Thor tinha se afastado de repente? Por seu corpo começar a borbulhar sob efeito dos hormônios na adolescência? Loki pigarreou e fechou a boca que não percebera estar aberta.

— Isso é... um pouco surpreendente. — disse, analisando o homem loiro visivelmente sem jeito pela revelação. Um sorriso malicioso lhe veio aos lábios logo mais. — Isso quer dizer que enquanto eu sofria de tédio aqui, você fantasiava comigo, Thor?

Thor poderia ter respondido caso um pé enxerido não tivesse deslizado como uma serpente entre suas pernas e estivesse agora masturbando-o lentamente. Quando conseguiu falar, sua voz saiu baixa e grave.

— Se continuar me provocando desse jeito não sairemos tão cedo desse quarto, Loki.

Loki sorriu.

— Então é melhor nos apresarmos. — disse e saiu da banheira sem cerimônias, rindo ao ver a expressão estarrecida de Thor ao ser deixado para trás.

*

Depois de estarem de banho tomado e devidamente vestidos, eles foram para a área do café da manhã apesar de já ser quase meio-dia. Tomaram uma boa taça de sangue para repor as forças perdidas e degustaram de uma refinada seleção de bolinhos, biscoitos e frutas tropicais.

Loki bebericava de sua xícara de café quando Thor questionou, olhando ao redor.

— Você não acha que está meio vazio hoje?

O vampiro deu de ombros. Já imaginava que a maior parte dos convidados da festa tivessem ido embora logo após seu pequeno show. Alguns por estarem ofendidos com o resultado da escolha e outros porque ainda lembravam da fama sussurrada de Nal Vasilien. Na última vez que teve uma grande frustração, algum incidente envolvendo desacordos com uma pequena empresa que ganhava destaque, houve sumiços misteriosos entre as pessoas que ela não gostava. Os encontraram semanas depois em um verdadeiro banho de sangue dentro de um depósito no nome do dono da pequena empresa. Nal jamais foi incriminada, mas as más línguas comentavam sobre a estranha coincidência.

Inesperadamente, quando estava prestes a explicar os motivos para seu comparsa de capacidade imaginativa limitada, avistou Ileana e Andrik virem em sua direção com expressões aflitas. Já dos irmãos de Thor ele não viu nem a sombra. Não tinha dúvidas que Katerina tinha perdido todo e qualquer interesse em sua pessoa.

— Filho, Loki! Estava esperando vocês aparecerem. — ela deu um sorriso genuíno de felicidade antes de assumir um semblante mais sério. — Não tenham dúvidas que os apoiarei caso estejam sendo sinceros em seus sentimentos. Mas se tiverem feito tudo isso apenas para irritar minha irmã, aconselho a repensarem a seriedade do que fizeram. É verdade que fizeram um Aeternum Vinculum?

O olhar rubro dela parecia ver o fundo de sua alma e por um instante Loki sentiu-se desconfortável com a repreensão e não soube o que responder. Para sua sorte, Thor, mais acostumado a lidar com a habilidade da mãe, segurou uma das mãos de Loki sobre a mesa para dar mais credibilidade e respondeu em seu lugar.

— Sim, fizemos. Mas não se preocupe, mãe, ficaremos bem. — em seguida Thor mirou as mãos unidas sobre a mesa com tanta afetuosidade que Loki quase esqueceu que eles estavam fingindo tudo aquilo.

Algo em seu interior se aqueceu, mas não do modo excitante que se sentiu durante a madrugada inteira. Era algo morno e gentil, do tipo que preenche o peito e da vontade de abraçar. O coração de Loki agitou-se de modo inconveniente, fazendo com que ele correspondesse sem querer o aperto gentil em seus dedos.

Ele pigarreou, tentando se recuperar do ligeiro devaneio sentimental.

— Já temos idade o suficiente para compreender a seriedade de nossos atos, Ileana. — acrescentou Loki.

Isso pareceu bastar para a tia que suspirou aliviada e voltou a sorrir abertamente.

— Certo, acho que estou me intrometendo demais. Confesso que fiquei bastante surpresa quando soube na festa, mas deveria ter desconfiado da curiosa preferência de Thor por pessoas morenas. — ela deu um sorriso cúmplice e estendeu a mão para o marido que a segurou prontamente. Ao seu lado, Andrik não parecia tão ansioso como quando chegara a mansão, mas também expressava tranquilidade demais. — Agora voltaremos para casa. Katerina e Arin já nos esperam no carro. Venha nos visitar qualquer dia desses, Loki! Você será muito bem-vindo.

Andrik assentiu em concordância.

— Se precisarem de ajuda em alguma coisa, pode entrar em contato. — acrescentou ele olhando diretamente nos olhos de Loki. Andrik sabia bem como era ser alvo do desgosto alheio e viu em Loki um companheiro de situação similar.

Depois que eles saíram, Loki soltou a mão de Thor como se tivesse levado um choque. Seu coração seguia aquecido, principalmente pelo apoio dos tios, e isso era muito atípico de si. Dando o café da manhã como finalizado, embora ainda sobrasse boa parte do líquido escuro em sua xícara, ele se levantou e olhou de soslaio para o homem que continuava a comer tranquilamente.

— Bem, irei resolver algumas coisas e nos encontramos no hall de entrada como combinamos.

— Certo. Vou falar com seus tios sobre a aposta. Eles estão me mandando mensagem desde cedo.

Era esperado que eles tentassem finalizar a aposta o mais cedo possível, pois o resultado deixara a todos desgostosos. Entretanto, contrariando as expectativas, seus tios mantinham realmente a palavra quando se tratava de uma aposta, por isso precisavam resolver as pendências antes de irem embora. Loki anuiu e deixou o salão.

*

Como imaginava que não seria mais bem-vindo naquela mansão, ele pretendia reunir alguns itens que eram de seu interesse para levar consigo. O primeiro lugar que Loki passou foi o cômodo que chamava de “esconderijo secreto” durante a infância — só depois soube que o nome era redundante. Dessa vez não usou as sombras para chegar lá, pois sem a horda de pretendentes a sua espreita não havia com o que se preocupar.

Ao passar pela porta, foi direto para a caixa de brinquedos que Thor tinha revirado no outro dia. Analisou rapidamente o que levaria de lembrancinha, tinha muitas opções disponíveis, mas antes de perceber já estava com a coleira de Thor em mãos. Olhou para o nome entalhado em rabiscos nem um pouco elegantes, lembrando do sonho estranhamente nítido que tivera. Bem, isso devia ser um sinal de seu subconsciente, então a enfiou no bolso e resgatou também um pequeno diário escondido atrás de algumas pedras soltas da lareira abandonada.

O lugar seguinte foi a grande biblioteca de Ciprian, onde ele demorou-se entre as suas estantes preferidas, decidindo quais daquelas obras antigas e interessantes roubaria de seu pai. Afinal, aquele seu sonho tinha lhe ajudado a relembrar tanto a maldade de sua mãe quanto a indiferença de seu pai. Algumas velhas amarguras foram reacendidas e ele não pôde evitar querer causar uma pequena aflição em Ciprian também.

 _Eu recomendaria pegar o terceiro livro da prateleira de cima_ , a voz soou diretamente em sua mente, clara e familiar. _Faz parte de uma coleção rara que ele teve dificuldade em adquirir._

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Loki olhou ao redor avistando a irmã sentada na poltrona mais confortável dali, lendo um livro de capa escura. Por um momento ele prendeu a respiração. Desde quando Hela tinha a mesma habilidade de seu pai? Alguém mais sabia disso?

Pelo sorriso endiabrado que ela deu, imaginou que não.

Voltando a atenção para o livro que Hela indicou, ele deslizou a mão pela lombada larga e puxou o livro para analisá-lo melhor. Em sua capa havia um grande desenho que podia ser um símbolo mágico ou o desenho de alguém com a mente perturbada. Não encontrou lógica para interpretar o desenho e não havia título ou nome do autor em parte alguma. Por fim tentou abri-lo para folhear seu conteúdo, mas por mais força que aplicasse no ato, o livro não cedia a suas ordens.

_Ele também não conseguiu abri-lo, mas acredita ser um grimório de um mago que teve o nome apagado da história ou algo similar._

Loki parou. Era impressão sua ou Hela estava lendo sua mente? Nem Ciprian possuía tal habilidade, mas só por precaução ele imaginou um muro liso e impenetrável ao redor da sua mente para impedir leituras indesejadas.

— Então, ele sentirá falta desse exemplar?

_Certamente. E você deveria ir embora enquanto nossa mãe ainda está desacordada. Não se sabe como ela reagirá quando despertar._

Então o impacto do ritual tinha sido tão forte que Nal ainda estava apagada? Ah, isso é bom demais de se ouvir.

 _Ela não esquecerá sobre isso tão cedo_ , acrescentou Hela.

Loki espelhou o sorriso da irmã.

*

Era a hora de ir embora, então Loki, com sua pequena e essencial bagagem, passou pelo hall de entrada e já ia pedir para o manobrista buscar seu carro quando uma Ferrari Sergio de cor vinho estacionou diante as escadas da entrada. No volante estava Thor com óculos escuros e o cabelo amarrado para não chicotear com o vento.

— Pode subir, depois vão deixar seu carro na sua casa. — disse ele, respondendo antes do outro poder perguntar.

Loki deu mais uma olhada no carro que certamente seria melhor se fosse inteiramente negro e ocupou a cadeira ao lado de thor sem mais questionamentos. Quando Thor manobrou o automóvel pelas voltas nas fontes, a caminho dos grandes portões que marcavam o início da propriedade, Loki indagou:

— O que mais você ganhou com a aposta?

Thor sorriu sem tirar o olho da pequena estrada de pedras.

— O que _ganhamos_ na aposta. — corrigiu em um tom divertido. — Não lembro de todos agora, mas durante a semana eles irão enviar os documentos necessários para passarmos a maioria dos prêmios para nosso nome. Você escolhe o que quiser e eu fico com o restante. Havia uma propriedade no Canadá, um pequeno iate, uma ilha particular no pacífico e algumas outras coisas menores.

Um sorriso viperino desenhou-se nos lábios de Loki. Então seus tios e primos tinham mesmo investido pesado na aposta, sem pensar na possibilidade de Thor sair ganhando. Loki apenas lamentava-se de não ter visto suas faces furiosas e perplexas quando deu meia-noite e ficou claro que o ganhador era Thor.

Minutos depois eles avistaram os portões ainda fechados e o mar de repórteres e curiosos disputando por espaço do lado de fora. Thor parou o carro, olhando para as pessoas agitadas de câmeras na mão.

— Imagino que já esperasse por isso também.

— Dificilmente alguém não deixaria escapar sobre o final escandaloso da festa. — Loki olhou desinteressado os repórteres que gritavam perguntas. Pensava em simplesmente ignorá-los quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu. — O que acha de fornecer uma imagem apropriada para a matéria que farão de nós?

Thor, que havia sinalizado para os seguranças abrirem passagem, voltou-se para Loki, confuso. No entanto, não teve tempo de exprimir pergunta alguma, pois Loki engalfinhou os dedos ágeis em sua nuca e o empurrou de encontro a sua boca. Os lábios se esbarraram sem tempo para hesitação e o beijo que se seguiu foi úmido e desnecessariamente voluptuoso visto o público considerável ali presente. O som de múltiplos flashs foram ignorados com sucesso, enquanto saboreava da língua do vampiro.

Quando Loki se afastou, Thor estava com um ligeiro atordoamento e bastante tentado a puxá-lo para mais um beijo. Porém, Loki ajeitou-se no assento e apontou para a estrada.

— Caminho livre. Melhor irmos logo.

O carro voltou a se movimentar, guiando-os para fora e para longe da balbúrdia em frente aos portões, seguindo para um futuro ainda incerto, mas certamente interessante.

Levariam algum tempo para se darem conta da profundidade e da extensão total da nova condição deles graças ao Aeternum Vinculum. Em algum momento também precisariam lidar com os sentimentos que ambos carregavam no peito debaixo de sete chaves e que havia sido essencial para completar o encantamento.

Isto, porém, ficaria para mais tarde. Antes poderiam disfrutar da recém liberdade de Loki, pois pouco depois de cruzarem os portões Vasilien ele sentiu o elo que lhe tornava parte do clã se romper dolorosamente de sua mente.

Era a demonstração definitiva da fúria de Nal. E Loki não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

* * *

De uma das janelas da biblioteca da mansão Vasilien, Hela observou Thor e Loki se distanciarem no automóvel recém adquirido por eles até desaparecerem do seu campo de vista. Estava sentada numa mesa circular diante ao seu janelão preferido, aquele por onde sempre podia ver quem chegava e quem saia da mansão. Sobre a mesa havia o livro que estivera lendo mais cedo, gêmeo do livro levado por Loki, e um caderno onde ela acabara de riscar um dos objetivos anotados ali.

Ela estourou uma bola de chiclete, enquanto ignorava o novo estremecimento ecoar pelas paredes graças aos gritos furiosos de sua mãe. Agora que Loki estava desconectado do clã e deserdado da família, Hela sentia que estava cada vez mais próxima de seu objetivo. E enquanto não chegava o tempo dela roubar tudo que pertencia a Nal, ela observaria com prazer o desenvolvimento do Aeternum Vinculum de Loki e Thor, ansiosa para saber que tipo de forças sombrias eles despertariam por causa de seu antiquado elo de almas.

_O que está feito não pode ser desfeito._

Hela sorriu, estourando outra bola de chiclete. Muita diversão estava a caminho.


End file.
